


Dystopia - Shorts

by Mearbear



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearbear/pseuds/Mearbear
Summary: Dystopia shorts are side stories that occur at the same time as the Dystopia storyline. Here we will celebrate Christmas, Birthdays, Encounter certain challenges that just aren't relevant to the Dystopia storyline but occur during the same timeline. These stories were written with Sirdomme.





	1. Just Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the month time skip in the Dystopia fic. Slade's powers are gone because of the experiment Barbara had run and now Slade faces an invisible enemy. The flu bug.

Slade had been out on a contract the last two days. He needed to keep up the facade that everything was normal so the High Court would stay off their backs. If he wasn't trying to do that, he would have stayed home.

That morning he woke up with a stomach that was doing flips and a pounding headache. At first, he thought maybe he'd over indulged on alcohol with Constantine the night before. He still wasn't used to how it affected his body now that he wasn't a meta. However, once he was in the plane for a few hours, he began to get extremely nauseous. He vomited once, then took medication for it. He'd been pulling himself through it ever since.

Now he had landed his plane and was leaning over the control panel as another coughing fit took him, his chest feeling tight and stinging internally with every forced respiratory expulsion. He resisted the need to vomit again, eyes closed, sweat forming around his hairline and neck. Slade was freezing though. Maybe it was a fever? Fuck. He didn't miss being sick at all. Who had he even caught this from? He'd kill them.

Slade steeled himself and got up, wiping his brow before leaving the jet. It was an hour before sunset, the farm was peaceful and empty. He could see a few lights on in the main house. He opened the door and began taking off his shoes pausing to lean against the door frame for another coughing fit.

Upstairs, Dick and Joey were sitting on the bed in the master bedroom playing cards. Joey's mind wandered to their guest downstairs, realizing it was his father quickly, but picking up on the exhaustion and pain coming from him. It was very strange because he hadn't felt either from him before.

"Your hubby is home." Joey looked back to Dick, "I think Dad might ... Something is wrong. Don't panic though."

Dick put the cards down and made his way downstairs, he couldn't stop the panic he felt in his heart and chest however, save for the puppy dog eyes, kept his emotions and worry under lock down.

Once he got downstairs he saw the condition Slade was in and his heart broke a little bit. Slade looked pale, exhausted and was covered in sweat.

"Baby." Dick started before he approached and gently took Slade's arm.

Even through the others clothes Dick could feel the heat radiating off of Slade's body.

"Hey, kid ... " Slade said even as he caught the concern in Dick's voice. He didn't want to worry him, it was just a cold after all. Even if it did feel like he was dying currently.

"You're burning up... Come on, let’s get you in the bath."

Slade didn't struggle up the stairs, letting Dick lead him where he would. Frankly? He felt bad enough to let someone take care of him, at least until he didn't feel like collapsing.

"Wait here." Dick ordered before going into the bedroom to grab some eucalyptus oil to help Slade with his cough and breathing.

Slade started into another coughing fit that left him feeling light headed and nauseous. How did normal people do this every year?

Joseph overheard and peaked into the bathroom after Dick went back in. Slade was half undressed already, different pieces of kevlar lying around the bathroom.

"I'm going to go change your sheets and set up a humidifier. I'll grab some tissues and stuff too. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Joey." Dick said towards the other, grateful for the help. It just meant that Dick could focus on being with Slade rather than setting everything up.

Once Slade was completely naked, Dick put some drops of oil into the bathtub.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Come on, we need to get you in the bath."

He helped guide Slade into the water before moving behind the claw foot tub to work on massaging the others shoulders. "Try and take some deep breaths for me, okay?" He asked before grabbing a rag which he wet and dabbed against Slade's forehead.

Slade tried the deep breaths and just ended up coughing. He made sure to keep it away from Dick though, the kid didn't need to get sick too. He caught his breath and hissed a little. Slade's chest hurt, his ribs ached, lungs felt tired.

"Oh baby... How long have you been feeling like this?" Dick questioned feeling a sense of worry.

He didn't know how well Slade's immune system would be able to fight off virus' now that he didn't have his powers. He needed to make sure to keep his temperature down and fill him with liquids.

"It started the day I left. I thought I was hung over from drinking scotch with John." Slade leaned his head back, eyes closed. "I haven't been sick in thirty years. I forgot how much I hate this."

He reached back to put a hand on the back of Dick's head, scratching his fingers against his scalp when he did. Dick couldn't help but to relax into Slade's touch, his own hand running down Slade's hot and wet chest before resting on the upper part of his stomach where he let it rest, his mouth resting against Slade's neck.

"Love, I don't want to get you sick."

"Don't worry about me, hun. I'll be fine, I've got the dad gene." He said teasingly before he softly dragged his nails against Slade's skin.

"I always worry about you." Slade mentioned off hand, letting his arm slink back into the tub as Dick began washing his hair.

"How does some tea sound after this? I can make you your favorite.." He offered

"Sounds perfect." Slade answered honestly.

He liked heavy, earthy flavors, black and green teas being his favorite. He enjoyed lemon in them as well, but no sugar or cream. The thought of a perfectly brewed cup coating his throat sounded like absolute heaven.

Between Dick's sweet words and soothing touch Slade began falling asleep in the tub. Once Dick finished rinsing his hair, Slade tried to take some control to wash himself but ultimately let Dick do as he wished. Though, the sweet lull they fell into wasn't meant to last.

Slade had a wave of vertigo that hit him like a ton of bricks the moment he put a towel around his waist. Overwhelming nausea next that had him dropping down to his knees in front of the toilet. He had nothing to give though, having been too nauseous to eat anything since yesterday.

His stomach realized this at some point as well and settled down enough to let Slade rest his forehead against the toilet seat and take a breather.

"Dick ..." Slade said softly, "Kill me."

Dick didn't hesitate to crouch beside him and rub his back softly before planting a kiss on his shoulder, "Sorry, baby, but the only mercenary that'd give me a discount is out of commission." He joked before slowly and gently helping Slade to his feet.

Once he got Slade situated in the bedroom, with nothing but a blanket over his legs, Dick opened the window to let in fresh farm air before going downstairs to brew some tea. After ten minutes Dick returned with green tea with lemon and ginger. He set the mug on the nightstand and took out some vicks vapor rub before rubbing it on his hand and finally on Slade's chest and throat. It wasn't the only thing he had returned with. He had a damp rag, a bucket and tissues.

He crawled into the bed and softly pulled Slade to lay against him before placing the cool rag on Slade's head.

"Do you want me to put on a movie or some music?"

“I just want to have you here.” Slade responded, his head spinning.

Dick gently pushed his fingers through Slades hair before he began softly humming. He felt Slade starting to ease against him and so his humming turning into soft, gentle singing. He sang for what felt like hours from old Romani lullabies to various love songs he felt for Slade. The other was in a deep sleep by the time Dick was done. He shifted and held Slade, with Slade’s head against his chest. Sometime later, Slade’s fever broke and it was around that time that Dick finally fell asleep. 


	2. Happy 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 11th, Dick's turning 26 and Slade wants to make it a night Dick won't forget.

It was before dawn, the lightest tint of the coming sunrise far in the horizon. Far too early for any sane person to be up. An arm ran up Dick's thigh and up to his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." Slade's baritone voice was low against Dick's ear. Lips and beard were pressed against his cheek. "You keep sleeping. I need to go run a few errands, I'll be back."

Dick groaned softly and moved his hand to rest over Slade's, not overly concerned or concentrated on the birthday piece. After all, he had more pressing matters to address. 

"What could you possibly have to do this early in the morning?" He questioned, eyes still closed. If it was dark behind his eyelids then it was too early to wake up. "Can I just get... Five more minutes?" He asked as he tried to pull Slade’s arm around him, shifting his body against Slade's.

"I'm a busy man, you know." Slade said and brought in Dick close to his chest, his arm settling around him. "I can spare five minutes though." 

Slade laid there with him until Dick fell back to sleep. 

About an hour later the door slowly opened and silent steps moved across the room and up to Dick's side of the bed. A small body crawled in next to him without permission.

"Happy Birthday, Grayson." Damian muttered, clearly tired. He understood the importance of the day though and intended to spend it with him.

Dick turned around and wrapped an arm around the other, a leg slightly going over Damian's as he nuzzled into him.

"Thank you." He whispered, drifting back to sleep.

It wasn't until another couple hours that Dick finally woke up, his hair sticking up in different directions. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, blinking as he returned to the world of awakeness. He finally dragged himself from the bed, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he began getting dressed in dark grey pants that had spots that faded into a light grey and a black v neck t-shirt. He then pulled on one of Slade's old pullovers that he must've worn as a teen. He smiled softly at the sensation and scent of the article of clothing that was still too big for him. Dick then gently woke Damian up, using Sophia as his tool by setting her on his neck and letting her sniff around. 

"Let's go make breakfast."

Damian let out a small groan, trying to turn over while Sophia crawled into his hair. He sat up after a moment, Sophia holding on for dear life. 

"Mhm."

Damian wasn't awake enough for full sentences or even words. He untangled Sophia from his hair, putting her on his shoulder. Scrubbing his face and finally getting out of bed. He took Dick's hand and started out of the room and down the stairs. 

Damian went right over to a cabinet and pulled out a giant box of cereal with a bow on it. He walked over and handed it to Dick, "Breakfast."

Dick couldn't help but smile before ruffling Damian's hair, "How thoughtful." He grabbed a couple bowls and poured them cereal before adding milk, a small bowl of milk beside them for Sophia. "So I was thinking we could ride the horses later today." He offered, taking a bite of cereal with a purr of satisfaction. Yes... Real breakfast. Sugary. Sweet. Perfect. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rose hit the back of his head, "Happy birthday, Dickwad."

Dick groaned and swallowed his cereal, "So endearing."

"Be grateful." Rose said as she got herself some coffee, "This baby kept me up all night. I could kill someone."

"Noted."

Damian was feeding a tiny piece of marshmallow to Sophia. He looked up and Sophia stole a couple of pieces of cereal and took off to the other side of the table to chew on them.

"Your father left your breakfast in the microwave." Damian said, finishing off his cereal.

He picked up the dishes as he headed over to the sink. Then he began heating up Rose's food and brought it to the table with her medications for the morning. 

"I want to try and ride Batman today. " Damian said with confidence. 

The horse hadn't warmed up to anyone but Dick. Damian even tried baiting him with carrots and apples ... Nothing worked. 

Dick chuckled, "I don't know, Dami. Batman is a one-man horse."

Rose rolled her eyes and took her medication before she focused on eating, "If Damian gets flung off the horse record it and send it to me."

"He's not going to get flung off..." Dick said with confidence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Damian! Just hold on!" Dick shouted.

Batman was violently bucking like a wild bull trying to get the small child off his back. Dick managed to distract the mare long enough for Damian to get on but since then it was all downhill... Dick was just grateful that Damian's injuries had healed. 

"Bats." Dick said in a calm voice, moving to approach the horse who was practically spinning as he kicked his back legs roughly.

Damian was yelling all sorts of profanities on the back of the horse. Sounding more like Jason then himself. If it wasn't for years of training and Dick's balancing lessons he would have already been flung and trampled.

"Grayson do something!" Damian yelled, even though it was clear Dick was trying his best to soothe the beast. 

Goliath heard the commotion and came over to investigate which just seemed to scare the stallion even more. 

Another buck and Damian lost his grip, tumbling back off the horse. He rolled into a handstand and landed on his feet.

Dick was quick to rush to Damian's side like a concerned parent and while he wanted to wrap himself around the boy he refrained and simply gave him a quick glance over. 

"You alright? I didn't realize you were a bull rider." He teased, hearing the soft trotting of Batman as he circled back around to stand by Dick, nudging at him with his nose. 

Dick held a hand up and let it rest on the stallions cheek. He could feel the slight tremble of muscles. The horse was scared of the big red beast but it didn't want to leave Dick behind. 

"I'm starting to think we should've named him Mjölnir because I'm the only one worthy of riding him." Batman snort seemingly in agreement.

"Grayson, I have no problem with hitting you on your birthday..." 

"Come on, I think we've spent enough time with the horses." 

Dick worked on leading Batman back to the open field where he could freely roam around, removing his lead as he did so before turning his attention back to Damian, wrapping an arm around him and walking forward. 

"You know what we should do? We should bake a cake." Dick smirked, "But after running the recipe through Google translate."

"That sounds like a recipe for disaster." It was Damian's attempt at a pun, he even smiled a little when he said it.

Dick chuckled and ruffled Damian's hair, he was proud of his little pun master. "That's the point."

And Damian was right. The recipe instructed them to fling eggs at a fan, obliterate the eggs, butter all the flat surfaces and so on. By the time they were done 'baking', the kitchen was covered in butter, flour, and egg. The cake itself? Completely inedible, filled with eggshells, bread, salt, and a spoon. But the process was fun and Dick had enjoyed spending the time with Damian. The rest of the evening was spent with Dick curled up around the boy on the couch, watching old cartoons Dick watched when he was Damian's age. 

Around eight o'clock there was a knock at the door. 

"Grayson..." Damian muttered and another knock came. He let out a groan and untangled himself from Dick, "You're so heavy." 

Damian pattered over to the door and opened it. There was a woman standing there with a black bag in her hands. "We don't want anything." He said in a clipped tone and went to shut the door. 

Her hand jutted out and grabbed onto the frame, Damian tensed and tried even harder to shut it. 

"I'm here to pick up Richard Grayson." She said with a kind tone. "I'm a colleague of Slade's."

Damian looked her up and down then let out a long sigh. "Fine ... Come in." 

"Thank you." She walked in and looked around. "I've never been here before ... It's charming."

"Grayson! There is some weird woman here to see you."

"My name is Amanda."

"I don't care."

Dick came to the door in cookie monster pajama pants and a Superman t-shirt. His hair was slightly out of place from how he was laying. He gave the woman a weary look but relaxed knowing the Court didn't find them... If they did it wouldn't be this civil. Not to mention, Slade must've trusted this woman if he sent her to the farm. In Dick's mind, this was a sacred place.

"What is this? A surprise date?" Dick asked, feeling some butterflies fluttering in his chest. "Slade better not expect me to get dressed up because I'm comfy." He moved forward to pull on a jacket before pulling his shoes on, "I’m Dick, it's nice to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you as well." She gave a firm handshake and looked him up and down. "I see the appeal." 

"Where are we going?" Damian asked, going to put on his own coat.

"Sorry, I'm under strict instructions to just bring Dick." 

Damian growled and Dick ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead, "I'll be back before you know it." He said with a gentle and reassuring tone.

Amanda led him out of the house and back towards a plane that was waiting on the landing strip. It was a small private jet, though it wasn't quite as flashy as Slade's. 

There was a man standing at the very top of the stairs leading into the plane with a warm welcoming smile and champagne. 

"We have a forty-minute flight ahead of us, we have plenty of drinks and snacks onboard." She started once they got to the stairs. "This is Mateo."

"Hi." He said with a wave. "I'm going to be your flight attendant and masseuse. I have a table set up inside." He moved out of the way so the two of them could enter the plane. "I have a thirty-minute massage planned with enough time to get you into your dinner attire."

Dick never expected such a treatment and frankly being so spoiled was... Uncomfortable but in a good way. "I think I could get used to this.." He didn't get with Slade for the money but it certainly was a plus

Amanda headed for the front of the plane to start it up. It was beautiful on the inside. Rather than the usual rows of seats, there were two comfortable looking couches behind four front-facing seats. In the middle was the massage table and towards the back a master bedroom with a bathroom.

Dick took a sip of his champagne before he went to the massage table, dressing down and getting situated. "How long have you been doing private jet massages? It must be quite the business." 

Mateo let out a short laugh. "I have to say this is my first jet massage. Usually, my work stays on the ground." He lit a massage candle and let it burn while he rolled up his sleeves. "I work in California with athletes, gymnasts ... Vigilantes and heroes. That sort of thing." He added on at the end as if that was just a normal thing to give massages to people like Deathstroke. "You must be one of those." He saw the scars, but more noticeably the build Dick had. 

Mateo blew out the candle and poured the warmed oil over Dick's back. Next, his hands worked Dick from the neck down, even working on his thighs and calves before moving back up to his arms and hands. "So, tell me, how did you and Mr. Wilson meet?"

Dick let out a soft hum, relaxing into the touch. He couldn't stop the groan that slipped out from the tension of his muscles being worked out. "I was a kid with my own little group of heroes ... Slade was hired to take us out. I used to think he was just bad at his job but ... I think he was just holding back." It kept things interesting and challenging nonetheless. "We teamed up a few times to meet a common goal... Honestly, if you asked me a few months ago if I'd be getting a massage on my way to spend time with him for my birthday I would've called you crazy." Dick couldn't help but smile. 

"Enemies to lovers ... How romantic. Like something out of a movie." Mateo said with a smile.

"Do you and your magic hands have anyone special?"

"Yes ... My boyfriend, Will. We've been together since high school. He's so kind and handsome. We were going to get married before all this happened, had a beautiful ceremony planned and everything. It was a bit of a letdown, but things will get better and we can try again."

"If you need help putting your wedding together after this I would love to help. I know resources are going to be tight." Money, spaces, workers. This dystopia has had a ruthless effect on all the people. 

Mateo looked at the clock and made a small clicking sound with his tongue. "Amanda, how far out are we?"

"Ten minutes." 

"Okay, well, time for you to get ready then." Mateo used a foam cleaner and wash cloth to clean the excess oils from Dick's skin and helped him up from the table. "Let me grab your suit..." 

He went over to a closet and opened it, he pulled the outfit from the closet. It was a slim-fitting blue suit with a white undershirt and black tie. "I'll put this in the bedroom. There is everything you might need to get ready in the bathroom. Let me know if you need help with anything."

Dick sat up and stretched, picking up his champagne and taking a moment to just finish it off. It really didn't take much to get him a bit tipsy. He got up and got dressed in the suit, fastening the tie expertly. He remembered the first time he was getting dressed up for Bruce's Gala. He copied all of Bruce's movements, style... He was lost on how to look like a rich kid. He straightened the suit and let out a soft sigh before heading to the front of the jet. His heart was already racing at the thought of seeing Slade.

"You clean up nicely." Mateo complimented as they landed on the tarmac. "I'm allowed to inform you now that we've landed in Chicago. It's unseasonably warm at sixty-five degrees. When we open the cabin door there will be a limo down the stairs waiting for you. They'll take you to your next location." Mateo smiled and handed Dick a small, black box that was wrapped in a Nightwing blue bow. There was a small tag attached with Dick's name written on it in Slade's script. "For you to open in the car ... Happy Birthday. It's been a pleasure." 

Amanda opened the door and extended the stairs down for Dick. As was described there was a shiny black limo waiting, a driver holding open the door for Dick.

"Thank you guys, stay safe." Dick said as he made his way to the limo, climbing in and opening the box. 

His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw a set of car keys. He took the keys into his hand and picked up a folded paper that was in the box. He unfolded it and an expression of shock filled his face when he saw a photo of a Bugatti Divo. Now ... He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little tingle at the sight and thought of driving that baby. 

He was quiet for the ride until he was delivered to his next destination. Dick was practically drooling when he saw the car in person. He got out of the limo and did a walk around the car before letting out a groan. Dick got in, ran his hands along the steering wheel and just took in the pleasure of the beauty he had been gifted. Motorcycles and cars were his weakness. Finally, Dick started the car up and looked for his next clue on where to go.

'Driver recognized,' A female voice came over the speakers of the car. "Welcome, Richard Grayson."

The windshield of the car changed into a screen, showing a bright blue line on the street in front of it. 'This is your next programmed location. Restaurant Everest, on the 40th floor of the Chicago Stock Exchange.' A picture popped up on the screen, showing the location of the building and where the elevator was located. 'Estimated time of arrival is six minutes and thirty five seconds.'

"Is that if I go the speed limit because that's not a fair expectation." Dick grinned and revved the engine for a moment before taking off.

He didn't go horribly over the speed limit since he didn't want to draw attention to himself but damn... He loved this city and he loved this car. It was just a shame the city was so anti superhero, he might’ve stayed permanently if it wasn’t. 

He pulled up to the restaurant and locked the car as he made his way inside. He almost wished Slade hadn't chosen a public place because there were so many things he wanted to do to him right now…

The restaurant was empty, much to his surprise, save for a single table that was seated next to a beautiful view of the Chicago skyline and Lake Michigan. 

The light was dim, a candle flickering at the table.

When the door opened Slade stood from his seat. He was wearing a black, italian cut suit with a dark grey shirt and black tie. He was holding a bouquet of long stem roses as he approached Richard. 

"Happy Birthday, handsome."

Dick couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips like a wildfire. He approached the other and wasted no time hugging him, standing on his toes and pulling him into a deep sensual kiss.

"You never fail to surprise me." Dick kept an arm wrapped around Slade's body while the other took the flowers, his expression softening as a light blush came across his cheeks. "I've never been spoiled this much before... It's throwing me off my game." He teased before giving the other one final squeeze, letting out a hum as he let his head rest against Slade's chest. "Break up with Slade, they said. He's bad for you, they said." 

Slade chuckled a little at Dick, "I hardly care what they think as long as you're happy." He brushed his fingers through Dick's hair a few times until they parted to sit down. "If anyone deserves to be spoiled it's you." He pulled Dick's chair out and pushed him back in before taking his own seat across from Dick. 

"I love you." Dick said with a blissful sigh, he couldn't stop himself from kicking off his own shoe so he could run his foot up and down Slade's leg. 

It was taking everything in him not to climb on top of Slade and take him right then and there. The look in Slade’s eye suggested he was thinking the same thing. In fact, Slade was so distracted by Dick's activities under the table he nearly jumped when the waitress arrived.

"Another bourbon for you Mr. Wilson and our guest of honor has arrived." She said with a smile. "I'm Sarah, I'll be your waitress this evening." She handed over two menus and put down water for Dick. "What can I get you to drink?"

Dick’s attention shifted to the waitress and temporarily his rubbings stopped. "I'll just take a coke, please." 

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, "Right away." She left again to prepare his drink.

"You know... The one thing that would make this better would be you telling me when your birthday is." Dick’s eyes went over the menu and he felt his stomach growl. He didn't realize he was so hungry until now. Though ... What he currently wanted to eat wasn't on the menu.

"My birthday? Why would you need that kind of information?" Slade said knowing full well why. "I suppose I could tell you." He said as he opened up the menu, looking down at it. "It's in the summer ... Or maybe it's the spring?" Slade shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember. Blame old age."

Dick shot Slade a look and moved his foot a little higher, pushing his foot against his crotch adding enough pressure to almost make it painful before he lightened the pressure. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Slade wince slightly.

"I already know your birthweek, which Benjamin confirmed. There  _ is  _ a day, don't tell me you don't remember... I can make it worth your while." Dick pushed again, this time moving his foot in slow circles. 

Slade flipped through to the next page, "Do you need any help ordering?" Slade wasn't trying to belittle Dick by asking, the menu was intimidating. "Or if you want something else I'll have them make it."

Dick’s attention moved back to the menu, "I think I want the loin of venison." He closed the menu, his foot now rubbing Slade's inner thigh, "Though... Nothing on this menu looks as good as you."

"That's fair." Slade agreed, shutting his own menu. Hoping he distracted Dick enough to end the conversation.

His hand twitched along the spine as Dick's foot kept moving closer to intimate areas.

"But I think that's my line." Slade said reaching across the table and running his fingers along the top of Dick's hand, "I've been thinking of you in this suit all day." Then over to draw light circles on the inside of his wrist. "The view from here is stunning." He said as he looked right at Dick, so it was clear he wasn't talking about the skyline.

Dick couldn't help but smirk, God he was having a hard time containing himself. It was insane how much Slade drove him crazy but he had to remember something.... The way Slade looked at him. The things Slade said... He was just as hungry as Dick, which meant if Dick played his cards right he had the upper hand. His fingernails ran down Slade's arm and he leaned forward, teasing the other a little more.

"Yeah? Well... You better enjoy it because I'm nothing but a view... Unless you answer the question. Then I'll be an experience." He winked and withdrew both his hands and foot, sitting straight against his chair. 

"Is that so?" Slade asked, taking a drink from his glass. "Well, that certainly throws a wrench in my plans." He set his glass down, tapping the side of it. "I have a beautiful night planned for you, Dick. If I were you, I wouldn't be so ready to throw away your opportunity for dessert." Slade said suggestively.

The waitress came back to get their order and Dick offered a kind smile and a thank you, watching carefully until she left before he got up. "Is that so? Because the thing is, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself desert." He moved over to Slade's seat and sat on his leg facing him. 

His hand ran down Slade's body as Dick moved in to whisper in his ear. "You have spent all night spoiling me… And I can return the favor, offer  _ you _ dessert." He paused, his hand moving into Slade's pants where he squeezed and rubbed Slade's cock, "Or you can please yourself tonight…. What's it going to be?" Dick's hold shifted around the head where he stopped his movements and gave the other a firm squeeze. 

He was acting far more… Sexual than he typically would but they were away from prying eyes and Dick was already full of endorphins that made him want to pin Slade to the table. Not to mention, this became a competition. Dick was determined to get Deathstroke to submit.

Slade watched Dick closely the entire time. His face didn't falter, but he clearly was bothered. His hands fell on Dick's hips and squeezed hard. 

"Late April." He said, completely giving in. He had no chance of winning this battle of wills. Dick was one thing Slade couldn't resist. "My Grandparents picked April 21st."

Dick stared into Slade's eye for a moment, his hand starting to move again keeping a slow pace but his hand squeezed around his cock to add a pulsing sensation. "Picked?" He asked, clearly wanting Slade to elaborate. He briefly glanced around to make sure they were still 'alone' before giving Slade his full attention, picking up the pace slightly.

Slade let out a deep sound of pleasure, then reached to grab Dick's forearm. "I can't concentrate while you're doing that." Seriously, who could?

"My mother gave birth to me at home. She dropped me off with my Grandmother and never contacted them again. So we never really knew."

Dick ran his fingers through Slade's hair, a look of compassion on his face. He couldn't imagine just being left by his parents as though he were nothing but he didn't know the circumstances and in the end it may have been in Slade's best interest. 

"Hm, well... I think your grandparents made a good choice." He then smirked, "And now I know when I get to exclusively spoil you." 

His lips found Slade's as he kissed him with a 'for the bedroom only' type kiss. His hand increased its movements again, bringing him out into the open so he had more free ranged movement. Slade kissed Dick with the same passion, barely caring if anyone was watching or if they were in public. His hand moved to the inside of Dick’s thigh where his fingers began ghosting over Dick’s crotch, completely lost in the sensation of the other stroking him so enthusiastically. Unfortunately, he didn’t get too far before Dick stopped, tucked him away and moved back to his seat just moments before the waitress came back with their food. 

Dick was composed on the outside but internally he was surprised with his own behavior. He couldn't believe he just gave Slade, Deathstroke, a hand job in the middle of a restaurant. His groin was aching and his head felt cloudy.

It took Slade all of his willpower to stay in his seat and keep his hands to himself. The entire thing was unbelievable but ... Slade was, understandably, turned on. It took a minute for him to compose himself and start eating dinner, feeling his hardness beneath the table pulsing.

  
  
  


They finished dinner in record time, Slade left a very generous tip for the trouble they'd gotten up to. 

They were escorted to the elevator. As soon as the door closed Slade took Dick by the wrists and pinned him to the wall. He put a knee between his legs and loomed over Dick. "You deserve to be punished for that display at dinner."

Dick couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. "You're really going to punish someone on their birthday? You  _ are  _ ruthless." He said with a smirk, pushing his body against Slade's. 

"Are you upset that I didn't let you finish? Or was it that I didn't let you have control over the situation." He knew he shouldn't but he just loved sending Slade over the edge. Testing his limits before Slade put him in his place. Before Dick let himself submit.

"You thought you were in control?" Slade said with a huffed laugh, leaning into Dick's ear. "I'll have to teach you what true control means." He hushed, lips moving and brushing against Dick's ear lobe. 

The ding of the elevator went off and Slade pulled apart from Dick smoothly. By the time the doors slid open Slade was tightening his tie and walking out as if nothing had happened. 

"I had you wrapped around my finger in there, don't even try and pretend otherwise." That was his win damn it. 

"I have one more surprise for you before we go back to my apartment." Of course, Slade had an apartment in Chicago. He had one in nearly every major city. "I assume you're driving?"

"What else could you possibly have planned?" Dick asked, but there was both excitement and disappointment in his voice. 

He wanted to get Slade in a bedroom as fast as possible but he was thrilled to see what else Slade could've possibly put together. He got into the driver's seat and started up the car, letting out a soft hum. If Slade didn't have other plans he'd probably pin him down right there. This car got his blood pumping in the same ways that Slade did when he took on that sultry tone. 

"Alright, GPS, where are we going?"

'Welcome back Richard Grayson and Slade Wilson. We can go wherever you want. Would you like suggestions?'

"No. Set up directions for Dick's birthday route." Slade said and the car made a small pinging sound before the gps clicked on.

It was a ten minute drive that seemed like forever before they pulled up to a sex store.

"Just wait in the car."

He was gone for just a moment before coming back out with a large bag in hand that he placed into the back seat. Dick’s eyes following the object curiously, he knew better than to inquire about a present though his cheeks picked up a faint red hue thanks to the location the gift had been waiting. 

"Alright, let's head to my apartment." Slade pulled out his phone and began flipping through it. "It should be in the navigation systems."

"Slade’s apartment" 

The screen lit up with directions to Slade's apartment, 'Slades apartment, arrival time in 5 minutes and 8 seconds.'

"I love this car." Dick purred, revving the engine before he began driving. 

Once they finally arrived and moved into the apartment building, Dick shoved Slade into the door, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him into a deep hungry kiss. 

"Please tell me our next destination is the bedroom?"

Slade was smirking, "You're too impatient." He said but nodded yes. "Close your eyes." 

Slade moved behind Dick and slipped a padded silk blindfold over Dick's eyes that he tied tightly to the back of Dick's head. 

"Come this way." He lead him down a hallway and then left into a room. "I need to grab a few things." Slade grabbed Dick's hand. "You’ll need to behave while I'm gone."

The movements that came next were swift and strong. Slade shifted his hand down to Dick's wrist and clasped something around it, then caught Dick's other wrist and clasped that over his head as well. The excitement made Dick shiver, he always liked being tied up.

"I had these made special for you. You won't be breaking out of those, but I did get you the plush microfiber liner." Slade clicked something in place and lifted Dick onto his tiptoes, but at Slade's level. He leaned in and put one hand on the side of Dick's cheek while his own cheek rested against Dick's on the opposite side. "You tell me to stop and this is over, alright?"

Dick was almost lost in the sensation of Slade’s body so close to his, the soft tickle of his beard against his ear. After being cuffed and...taken advantage of Dick supposed he should've felt tense, on guard. And while his muscles were taught, he didn't feel scared. This was Slade, he knew he could trust him even without Slade reminding him. 

"No safe word?" He asked with a playful smirk, "I was thinking 'banana.' it's so outta context me saying it might as well be a red flag." 

He couldn't resist but that's because he was a little nervous. He didn't have the same control he did in the restaurant and he didn't know what to come, his humor was his greatest defense mechanism. His nose nuzzled against Slade's cheek before he whispered softly.

"Give me a reason to call you daddy "

"I'll give you several before the night is over." Slade promised kissing his cheek and stepping back. "Why don't you ... Hang tight for a second ..." Dick was rubbing off on him, "And I'll be back." 

Slade left the room, the door shutting with a soft click. 

The wait almost killed Dick, his muscles starting to ache, arms tingling and body more than ready to be touched. Finally, the door opened, bare feet moved across the wood floor,and stopped in front of Dick.

"I had this made for you as well." 

It was a beautiful color made of hand dyed midnight blue leather with silver plated embellishments including a metal loop on the front. On the inside of the collar, against Dick's neck 'Slade's Pet' was engraved into the leather. Slade clipped it around Dick's neck and then linked his finger into the front silver loop, pulling and causing a low groan to escape Dick. 

"I like seeing you collared, Richard."

"I bet you do." Dick almost purred, a smirk on his lips as he shifted his body closer to where he felt the male. He moved one of his legs to try and run his foot along the outside of Slade's thigh, the increasing weight on his arms and toes causing an ache that was well worth it. 

"You like me being  _ yours _ .... Owning me.... It's why you bought me in the first place isn't it? To make me your pet."

Slade stood still, listening to and watching how Dick was reacting. How taught his shoulders were, the tone and quality of his voice, his meta mind feeding it all to him at record speed. "I didn't need to purchase you to own you." Slade said im a low tone, the sound of a switchblade opening filling the silence in the room around them. 

The cold metal of the blade moved down his cheek and neck smoothly, turning under the collar of Dicks dress shirt and cut it off of him with a quick downward stroke. Dick's breath hitched, his body heating up far more than he would've expected it to. It was similar to the thrill he got when he was chasing a perpetrator only this went straight to his groin causing him to start getting hard. 

"I could’ve had you any time I wanted." Slade turned the blade flat against his finger and moved them just under the hem of Dick's pants. "Something about me draws you in ... Is it the danger? The thrill?"

It actually took him a minute to compose himself enough to respond to Slade, a smirk creeping across his lips. "I grew up in the comfort of danger, I guess that means you just remind me of home." There were so many things about Slade that lured Dick, that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I may be drawn in by the danger, baby, but that doesn't mean you could've had me whenever you wanted." 

Dick wanted to push him, he liked how Slade got when he was challenged both in the bedroom and in the field. There was just something about him.... Shit, maybe it was exactly the danger and thrill. Who in their right mind would antagonize Deathstroke after all?

"Is that a challenge of some sort?" Slade asked and sliced through Dick's belt and pants like they were made of butter. The knife he was using definitely wasn't just for show. "You're being awfully cocky for someone who is blind folded and tied up in front of the enemy." He pulled away from Dick entirely. There was a 'click' sound and Dick was loose from the ceiling, the blind fold being taken off at the same time. 

The room was dimly lit with glowing candles and scented slightly of roses and honey. On one end of the room was a bed covered in dark silk bed sheets. The other side had a black restraint bench, it was meant to hold someone securely (and comfortably) in a bent over position on hands and knees. 

Slade stood behind Dick, pulling on the back of his collar. "Now walk over to the bench and get on all fours like a good boy."

Dick pulled against the collar to create a light asphyxiation as the smirk returned to his lips. "Pointing out how foolish my challenge is doesn't answer it." He stepped back so he could press his back against Slade's body, all while looking up at him. "If you want me to obey, it's going to take more than a collar, daddy."

This low hum was followed up by a nearly animalistic growl. It may have been mistaken as angry by many but ... Slade liked the challenge as much as Dick did. 

"I have no problem being hands on." Slade said and moved to grab the back of Dick's neck and pushed him forward towards the bench. 

Dick tried to resist Slade but he couldn't, it was pure power and force, Slade wasn't holding back. He 'guided' Dick onto the bench, quickly securing down the collar on his neck, his wrists, and ankles down on the bench. He moved up and grabbed Dick's hair, pulling it back harshly so he could look Dick in the eye for the first time since they entered the room. Slade wasn't wearing anything but a pair of back cotton pants and his eye patch.

"I think you've earned a spanking."

"I've been that bad huh?" Something about the way Dick asked made him seem so wanting. He bit his lip and rolled his head to the side, testing Slades grip on his hair before he let out a soft groan. He already had a full erection. "Are these birthday spankings or are you just trying to put me in my place?"

"Why can't it be both?" Slade asked, letting go his grip on Dick's hair, his hand brushing through the strands and down Dick's neck, back, then to the roundness of his ass. Slade gave it a good smack, making a pleased sound afterwards.

"The collar wasn't the only thing I had made special for you." Slade said with a smirk, "Though, I have to admit it was more of a present for me than for you." Slade moved back in front of Dick and put the end of a wooden paddle under Dick's chin, using it to move Dick's gaze up to him. "Why don't you give it a kiss?"

By now, Dick just wanted Slade's hands on him... His ass, his throat. He purred at the thought and let his gaze follow Slade. He never got to play with this kind of toy and he'd be lying if he said it didn't excite him. He bit the end of the paddle softly before finally obeying and kissing it. 

"You only get twenty five more." He was counting that first one but he was sure he'd get much more.

"Twenty six for your birthday. I'll use as many as I need to break you." Slade said, moving around to the back of Dick. "Oh, how could I forget?" Slade with a 'tsktsk' sound. 

"Custom measured." He grabbed a blue colored c-ring from his pocket and approached Dick from behind, taking the younger's thickness and placing the cock ring around the base of it. 

He stood back and pressed a button on his phone, it began vibrating to the commands he sent it. He ended up setting it down next to Dick on the floor. Slade made a clapping sound with his hands and the cock ring vibrated, when he clapped again the same result. 

"Certainly makes things more fun doesn't it?"

Slade was creating the perfect melody of pain and pleasure and Dick just couldn't resist anymore. "Please tell me you have that fancy lube you got too." 

He wasn't used to having so much attention on him but God was he ready to accept it. For once, he was going to be okay with letting Slade please him. He'd pay the other back when he wasn't all tied up.

"Fancy lube?" Slade asked, breaking out of character until clarity came back to him. He was a little too distracted by the view in front of him. "For the birthday boy? Of course." He recovered, resting a hand on Dick's lower back. He liked spoiling him. 

"A few rules," Slade started, "Green is good, yellow means pause, and red means immediate stop and end. Don't use it unless you mean it." Slade liked this system more than a simple safety word. It allowed him to check in and pause to make adjustments without having to end everything entirely. Also, with someone like Dick who had recurrent trauma, they needed something concrete that gave Dick the power to take back control at any time. 

He massaged a hand down Dick's back and rear before taking back a few paces. He didn't go for the paddle right away, instead he picked up a leather belting paddle that had more give to warm up with. 

"Breathe." Slade reminded before he landed his first hit. It wasn't incredibly hard, enough to feel the sting of it but there was no lasting, deep pain. 

The sound of the leather hitting Dick's skin was loud though, causing the c-ring to vibrate in time with it. Despite Slade's reminder to breathe, he didn't do so until after the smack had already landed. He couldn't help but to moan feeling the mix of pain and pleasure pooling down below. His fingernails clawed at the bench beneath him and he let himself relax as much as he could though reflex wise he couldn't help but to brace himself. It was almost strange letting himself get so vulnerable with Slade but he trusted him. 

Slade landed measured, smooth smacks to Dick's behind and upper thighs. The intensity gradually increasing to allow Dick's body time to adjust while also increasing sensations as blood pooled at the surface causing a lovely red hue to bloom across Dick's skin.

"Fuck" Dick moaned out, biting his own lip, god he wanted to touch himself or better yet feel Slade's hand wrapped around his sensitive skin. "Daddy~" He finally moaned out lewdly, letting the other hear him submit, he didn't have much choice anyhow.

Slade felt pleasure run down his spine. "We've only just finished with the warm up." He placed the belting paddle down and opened up a drawer in the dresser next to them. "Now comes the fun part." 

A cap popped as Slade moved behind Dick, slick fingers running between Dick's cheeks before pushing in. Dick had requested the 'special' lube. A mixture of stimulants and light cooling that would relax the muscles but enlarge the prostate. Slade dipped one, then two fingers inside of Dick, using a come here motion to massage the lube into the walls of Dicks entrance. Dick couldn't resist pushing into Slade's hand almost desperately as another long drawn out moan escaped him. It would seem as though Slade finally rendered Dick speechless   
  
"Your cock ring has a friend." Slade said, leaning over Dick and letting the silicone head of a toy rub around the newly lubed area before pushing it inside. It stretched back to Dicks prostate, pressing into it. Though when Slade smacked Dick's rear end with a bare hand the prostate massager didn't just vibrate, it moved inside of Dick with the same come here motion.

Dick let out a loud yelp/moan. Frankly, he didn't know his body could feel so good. He felt like he was already on the verge of an orgasm, his cock filled with a combination of pressure and pleasure. His face was nearly as red as his ass, beads of sweat starting to drip down his forehead the more his body heat up. 

"You... Never cease to amaze me." Dick finally managed to get out, though it took more effort than he cared to admit.

"That's what I like to hear." Slade said smoothly, moving in front of Dick again, Slade put his hand under Dick's throat and squeezed around his collar. "Do you want me to make you cum, Richard?"

Dick shivered, a groan escaping him as he looked up at Slade. "Yes…. I want to ride you.... I need to feel you inside of me."

"Oh ... You haven't earned that yet. So eager. The night is young." He said with a smirk. "You don't need my cock to cum." Slade let go of Dick's neck as he stood and rounded back to stand behind Dick. 

Slade tapped the wooden paddle on his hand twice as he squared up. He didn't use his arms like he had with the belted paddle, this time he swung with a rotation in his hips that gave better control over placement and speed. Slade hit down on Dick with the paddle, it was a different sensation that hit deeper than the first, moving through the entire body. The contact also pushed the prostate toy into Dick further before it withdrew back with the paddle. Essentially? Slade was using the paddle to fuck Dick with a sex toy. Slade started slow, then went up in pace, but kept a steady strength.

Dick found himself holding onto the bench, moaning into it as his cock and prostate vibrated. The dual sensation driving him mad. His head spun, his cock was leaking onto the bench. The room was almost spinning as pleasure shot through Dick's spine and through his groin. It was only a few smacks later before he came hard, cum dripping down his cock and over the ring. His eyes teared up as he tensed around the toy, knuckles going white as he clenched his fists. The feeling was so strong he hardly made a squeak, it was the quietest he's been all night.

Slade made his way in front of Dick again, dropping down again but this time kissed him. It was deep and slow, Slade taking the lead with ease.

"You were so good for me."

"I love you " Dick pant, biting his lip, "Do I get you since I've been good?"

Slade chuckled a little. "I suppose you do." He began undoing Dick's bonds, but left the collar around his neck. "Hang on." He ordered, lifting Dick off the bench and quickly readjusting him so that he could carry him to the bed. Dick loved how Slade could move him so easily, it was just one of the things he loved about Slade. He couldn't deny it

Once Dick was settled on his back, Slade laid soft kisses against Dicks chest and stomach as he removed both toys. Once done he joined Dick on the bed, "Take a breather, I'm not going anywhere." Slade then smiled, tucking his arm under Dick's pillow. "I love you too, Dick."

Rather than letting himself rest, Dick leaned forward to kiss Slade, slowly and deeply, catching him in an easy make out session. After a few minutes he shifted to crawl onto Slade's lap, feeling the burn in his lower half as he did so. He gently bit Slade's lip, a smirk on his lip. 

"Now it's my turn to thank you." He kissed Slade's neck and slowly began kissing down his body.

"It's your birthday, kid, you don't have to ... Thank ... Me..." Slade said through a groan. He was hard, watching Dick was the obvious cause of that. Feeling Dick on top of him, rubbing against him was enough to elicit another moan. 

"You could've gotten me a crappy mug." He pointed out, letting his teeth scrape against the others hip. 

"Mm… Speaking of, you haven't opened your final present ..." Slade said with a smile on his face.

Dick’s fingers hooked in the waistband of Slade's pants as his gaze shifted back up to him, "Final present?" He asked with a soft smile. "Maybe I spoke too soon." 

His hand moved down to grope Slade's crotch, massaging him through his pants, already getting excited once more at the feel of Slade's hard-on. "Do I have to take my hands off of you for you to get it?"

Slade was doing everything in his power not to throw Dick down and do as he pleased, but this was Dick's birthday and honestly he didn't want Dick to stop. "No, you'll find it on your own at some point I'm sure." Slade said cryptically.

Dick rolled his eyes, "How romantic." He taunted before moving up to kiss Slade's stomach, "You just want a blow job." Which Dick was more than happy to provide. He tauntingly ran his tongue along Slade's perfectly toned muscles before he pulled the others pants off, sitting up as he did so. 

He almost laughed when he saw Slade's cock wrapped elegantly with a bow, his face filling with color. "I've wanted this all day!"

"I'm glad you like it, basically made it myself." Slade teased back.

Dick slipped down his body, tongue running up the base of Slade's cock before twirling around the tip. He left the bow on and took Slade into his mouth, pushing him down into the back of his throat.

A hand slipped into Dick's hair, gripping it as he moaned and tipped his head back. "Fuck..." Slade breathed, nothing should feel this good. "I want to be inside you."

Dick sucked hard and slowly pulled up, making a popping sound as Slade sprung free from his mouth. "Mmm, I've been waiting to hear you say that all night." He smirked, stroking Slade slowly, "But you made me wait and paybacks a bitch."

"Little shit." 

Dick shifted off of the bed to grab the cock ring, it wouldn't fit on Slade but he could still have fun with it. He grabbed Slade’s phone and punched in the password before he adjusted the settings and returned. He had turned the object on and pressed it to the side of Slade's member, sending vibrations through his girth as he took him back into his mouth. Dick bobbed his head, taking the other down into his throat before pulling back so just the head was in his mouth. All while stroking Slade, running the vibrating cock ring up and down his shaft.

"You consider this payback?" Slade asked, "I'll have to make you wait more often."

His hand was back in Dick's hair, smoothing through the locks and grasping when he felt something he particularly enjoyed (though, he was enjoying all of it). "... If you keep up with this-" Slade moaned, "I'm going to cum." 

He didn't mind that, and while he did recover quickly, fucking Dick's red ass was spinning in his head. Though, god, did Slade love the feeling of Dick's mouth around him.

Dick sucked hard, moving the ring up to the head of Slade's cock letting it vibrate the area while he stroked him. "You say that like it wasn't my plan all along." 

He smirked, stroking Slade faster before he moved back down, this time moving the ring between the shaft and the balls to cause a deeper vibration while he took Slade into his mouth and down into his throat where he hummed to cause a dual vibrational effect. He wanted to make the other release, to hear that sweet baritone moan.

Slade allowed himself to surrender to the pleasure. A chain of moans left him, filling the space around them like Dick's had not too long ago. 

"Pretty bird..." Slade let out as he gripped Dick's hair harder. "Fuck-" He started as he came down Dick's throat.

Dick made sure to push Slade as far down into his throat as he could when he tasted the other, not pulling off of him until he was sure he was done. His tongue ran up the base and over the head, licking him like a lollipop before he sat up and turned the cock ring off. 

"Now that's what I call dessert." He said with a smirk before crawling up Slade's body to kiss him sweetly.

Slade kissed him back, slow, sensual, he didn't have the energy for more at the moment. When they pulled away Slade already had his arms around Dick, bringing him in close. 

"I wasn't expecting such a present on  _ your _ birthday." Slade commented, rubbing a hand over Dick's back. "... I'm already planning next year in my head."

Dick chuckled and ran his fingers through Slade's hair lovingly, "You forget that pleasing you is one of my favorite presents." He said before nuzzling into the other, letting his forehead rest against Slade's. "Now that I know your birthday, you can bet I'm going to get payback..." He gently kissed Slade again, "Thank you for this.... All of it."

Slade chased with a second kiss. "Happy Birthday, Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet they had round two ;)


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late but here it is! No Jay Roy this time. This is a dystopia short of Thanksgiving happening within the same time frame the dystopia story line happens.

Adam was in the kitchen preparing some dinner, One-pot paneer curry pie to be exact. It wasn't unusual for Adam to cook for Joey, in fact he had been for the last couple of months since he realized that Joey didn't have a culinary bone in his body. Doctor Foster wasn’t the kind of man who had quick and easy meals accessible either which meant that Joey didn’t have access to real food unless there were left overs. 

Once he got the food simmering, he had moved to prepare some warm, creamy, chai tea. It was November 26th, leaves covered the ground and the air was chilly. The perfect kind of weather for a warm meal, fireplace, and tea. Not that he planned on enjoying it for long because he was planned on working. 

"Dinner is almost ready." 

Adam stated as he came around the corner and leaned against the wall between the living room and kitchen. He could see Joey curled up on the couch under a soft teal and grey blanket. He was still healing from the bullet wound so they hadn't gotten to have any fun but Adam didn't mind. He wasn't interested in pressuring the other into something he psychically wasn't ready for, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have fun flirting. Still, to Joey the organizing was excessive, the reasons for it different and personally tailored. He didn't doubt Adam had trouble dealing with others in the past and vise versa. However, they were finding an area of compromise. Joey kept understanding of Adam's needs through his abilities, but also knew when to tell Adam to knock it off around him. Joey was sweet, but he got very spicy too.

"You look cozy, I presume you're going to want to eat in there?"

"If you're okay with that." Joey answered, sitting up, but keeping the blanket close around him. "Everything here is so comfortable and soft. I love it."

It wasn't the first time Joey had mentioned enjoying Adam's space. It honestly made Adam feel a little warm inside each time he heard it. 

"That's fine, I trust your ability not to get food all over my furniture." 

Adam disappeared into the kitchen and returned with the Chai tea. He set the cups down on the glass coffee table while Joey decided to harass him a little.

"Wow, that's a high honor.”

He smelled the tea for the first minute before actually drinking it. Once he did, he made sounds that belonged more in a porno than Adam's living room.

"You're going to eat with me, right?"

"For a bit, yeah. I have work I need to do." 

"Or, you know, you could just play hooky and watch a movie with me." Fat chance, but he could try. 

Adam didn’t humor Joey with a response before serving up dinner and bringing it into the living room. Joey replaced the half consumed drink back on the coffee table and sat down in front of it on the floor. The blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He sat on the floor often and worked on the coffee table. Adam didn’t seem to mind unless the space got cluttered but he learned to go to his office rather than nit pick at it. The brit sat down beside Joey.

"Adam, my god how do you even make this stuff?" Joey asked and then took a bite and melted backwards so his head rested against the sofa. "Don't tell my Dad... But your cooking is better than his." 

Adam chuckled and pushed his fingers through Joey's hair, "I don't know, I think it'd be hilarious to stir the pot and get on your father's nerves." Of course he didn't mean that...  _ Fully _ . He would find it fun but at this point, he had no doubt that Slade would choke the life out of him. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I think the swelling is gone now. Taking out the stitches really helped. It doesn't feel so tight." Joey explained and rubbed his side thinking about it. "I've had a fantastic nurse though, so that's helped a lot." Joey gave Adam a cheeky smile.

"In the military I did a lot of medical work.. A lot of my fellow soldiers were so daft it felt like I had to take care of them." He said with a thoughtful expression, "Then, when I met Dick he'd come by after some missions, still hurt.." He tsked. "Anyways, I've had a lot of experience..." 

Joey's thoughts were filled with questions about Adam's time in the military, with Dick. Genuine and pure curiosity. It all shut down the moment Adam's hand touched his cheek. There was this magnetic pull Adam seemed to have. Joey felt his attention locked onto him, refusing to focus anywhere else.

"I'm glad you're doing okay... You should be able to return to more strenuous activities within a couple more weeks." 

Adam, surprisingly enough, leaned in and kissed Joey's cheek. He wasn't typically affectionate, even with romantic partners. Sure he would cuddle and make romantic gestures but out of the blue hugs and kisses were a rare treat.

By now, Joey was frozen still. His mind was running at a million miles an hour, but simultaneously grinding to a halt. He flushed a little more and put a hand over on Adam's thigh just above his knee where he squeezed a little. 

Adam loved the reaction that Joey gave him. That awestruck, infatuated look. It was a sense of control that Adam admired having over the other and yet... There was something deeper. He enjoyed spending time with Joey, seeing him smile, hearing his squeak of a laugh. He hated that he felt the small rush of butterflies in his stomach when the other smiled at him and denied every sign of what that meant. Adam refused to believe he had feelings for someone, let alone long lasting feelings. 

"So, Thanksgiving is in a few days. What do you have planned? Any traditions?" Joey asked casually.

"Hm... I honestly haven't even thought about it." Adam said before taking a bite, "I never really celebrated any holidays. I'd either stay home-" The memory of a damp basement, chain around his ankle and nothing within reach briefly flashed through his mind, "Or with my uncle." 

Adams body noticeably tensed and he tilted his head to the side to suppress the shutter, "However, if you have ideas I'm open to hearing them, or I can drop you with your father for a couple of days."

"Never  _ really _ celebrated a holiday?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you've never celebrated a holiday… That's unacceptable. You need a proper holiday immediately." Joey said with determination. "You won't just drop me off at my Dad's ... You need to come with me. You'll be my plus one." Joey explained and turned a little towards Adam. "Ma too if you want. If it would be safe."

Adam almost snort, "Yes because I'm sure you'll father would  _ love  _ to share a glass of scotch over some mashed potatoes." He seemed at the very least to know the traditions of the holiday. 

"Mmmm" he let out a sigh, he could tell it meant a lot to Joey without even looking at him. "Why don't you confirm things with your father before you set on big plans? I think it'll be best Elaine stays in England.. Alea doesn't seem to know about her, or rather know I care about her and I'd like to keep it that way." He said before sipping some tea. 

He couldn't help but imagine the chaos that would be the Wilson house around such a holiday. A pregnant girl, a crazy little homicidal child, a cereal eating beast. He hoped Slade wouldn't plan on giving the children a lot of sugar, then again, he didn't count on Slade being quick to welcome him.

"Who cares what Dad thinks." Joey said with a dismissing gesture. "Rose and I outnumber him. Besides, with Dick on our side we definitely can do whatever we want." Joey went back to eating his food before relenting. "I'll ask him tomorrow with my weekly phone call." Joey spoke while eating, a great gift of speaking with a communicator. "If he knows what’s good for him he won't say no.Though, if he doe says no, I'm not going. I'd rather stay here with you."

Adam rolled his eyes however wore a fond smile, "You kids are going to drive your dad mad." He chuckled before ruffling Joey's hair. 

He found the sentiment sweet despite not fully understanding it however that was a battle he stopped fighting. Joey cared about him and there was no point trying to steer him away. Adam went through that with Dick and failed miserably. 

Before long he was finished eating and already cleaned up all of the dishes. "I won't be gone late, I just have some work I need to complete." Adam ruffled Joey's hair before making his leave. 

  
  
  
  


Early the next morning Adam had prepared breakfast and sat on the couch across from Joey. He had given the other his phone to call Slade, while keeping his attention fixed on his tablet to monitor the communication. He could be seen tweaking some of the code occasionally to ensure the conversation would stay private.

"Hey Dad ... So, I have a question."

`I already don't like where this is going.`

"Listen, listen, you don't have to get all pissy right off the bat. I haven't even asked my question."

`There hasn't been a single time you or any of your siblings said that and something bad didn't come afterward.`

"Rude."

`What is it, Joey?`

"So Thanksgiving is in a couple days..." Joey looked over to Adam and smiled a little. "I know you'll do the usual giant meal. Rose will be there, Dick, Damian, Constantine, Zatanna, Me ... Adam ..."

Slade didn't say anything and Joey was just waiting for it. The refusal, the 'no'. However, after a moment Slade just said, `What's your question?"`

"Well ... What do you want  _ Adam _ and I to bring?" Joey emphasized just to make sure his Dad heard Adam's name clearly.

`Joey we both know you can't cook and Adam doesn't have to bring anything. He's a guest.`

Joey wasn't expecting this to be so easy. Yet, here was his father just  _ assuming _ that Adam was showing up to Thanksgiving. 

"Okay ... Um ... Well we can bring drinks. Ask everyone what they want and text it to Adam. I'll make sure we pick it up before coming."

`Alright. I'll make sure that your room is ready for you here. Dinner is at three, don't be late.`

"We won't be. Adam will keep us on track I'm sure."

`Sounds good. Love you kiddo, stay safe and stay out of trouble ...Okay?`

"I love you too, Dad, see you in a couple of days."

Joey clicked off the phone and smiled at Adam. "Guess who is coming to Thanksgiving~" Joey sang through his communicator.

Adam couldn't help but snort, "Your family surprises me on a regular basis." He stated before erasing the traces of the call.

He even shifted so he could put and arm around Joey and hold the other, he was going to have to get ahold on some of these feelings. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the farm, Dick had been helping Slade cook. He primarily focused on the deserts, apple and pumpkin pie with homemade whipped cream which... He had yet to work on since he wanted it to be nice and fresh. But, Dick also made a batch of mashed potatoes, following a recipe his mother used to use. 

"How's it looking?" 

"Good." Slade said as he straightened up from closing the oven. Dick's hands on him immediately

Dick’s hands ran along Slade's waist before he softly bit the others shoulder. It was no secret how excited he was to have some semblance of something normal... Of  _ family _ . He wished he could see his brothers and Bruce but knew that was too risky.

Slade smiled. "Turkey needs another half an hour at most. Stuffing is ready, potatoes ready, sides nearly there." 

Slade even went so far as to prepare a tofurkey for Damian. 

"I'm not used to having someone in the kitchen with me. It's nice to have company that can actually cook."

Dick grinned and stood on his toes, leaning in to kiss Slade slowly and sweetly. "Me too... Usually my partners cook for me or I do all of the cooking... Around this time Alfred and Jason steal the kitchen, I get in trouble for stepping foot in it." Because he ate some of the sides but that wasn't the point. "Honestly I could stay in this moment forever... This is so... Perfect." 

"There will be plenty more of these moments, kid." Slade replied with surprising positivity.

Dick hugged Slade tightly, he had been awfully lovey dovey since he woke up. He even indulged in some spiked eggnog which seemed to magnify the effect. "I love you." As soon as the words were spoken the doorbell rang.

"I love you too." Slade wrapped an arm around the back of Dick's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Got it." Damian called as he pattered over to the door and opened it. "Baby Wilson, Dr. Evil." 

Damian replied flatly, walking away from the door and back towards the parade on television. It wasn't anything compared to what it usually was, but it was something.

"Hey DamiDemon." Joey replied.

Adam was wearing a long sleeved turquoise shirt with a deep v neck and a hood and dark jeans. He usually didn't wear things such as this, in fact half his wardrobe consisted of suits. Joey said that Adam should wear something more comfortable and so it was the first thing he chose. Despite being told not to bring any food, he made a dessert. It was sweet potatoes cooked in a slow cooker, seasoned with cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla, brown sugar and marshmallows. He also brought one of his best Bourbons, his very expensive Jim Beam Distiller's Masterpiece Sherry Cask. 

"If John goes for the booze, smack him."

"Oh Constantine and I are having  _ words _ today."

Joey went past the doorway and b-lined it towards Rose to hug her. "You are like a bulbous memory foam mattress. I missed watching you getting fatter every day."

"Joseph." Slade sighed from the kitchen, but he was looking at Joey with relief. This was the first time he'd seen Joey since his capture. He looked like he wanted to reach out, say something,  _ do _ something but wasn't sure how.

Dick eyes shifted over to Joey and Adam before back to Slade. He couldn't help but to nudge him towards the other knowing full well what the other wanted to do. He even went further by mouthing 'go hug him' before he turned his attention back towards the kitchen. 

Slade resisted Dick's initial push, but moved finally when Dick insisted. It was nice, but weird, to have someone who could keep him honest with himself. Someone who encouraged him to express rather than repress. 

He moved up next to Joey as Rose hugged him tightly, “You’re such an idiot.”

Joey pulled back after a second, "I know it was stupid-”

"Beyond stupid." Slade interrupted, Joey eyes turning toward him, anger boiling already. "Listen, kiddo."

"Unless it's an apology. I don't want to hear it." Joey shot back in anger.

"It is an apology." Slade replied without hesitation. "I'm sorry for ... Treating you like a child. I forget you're an adult, I still see you as my little boy in so many ways." Slade put both hands on Joey's shoulders as he spoke. "I'm trying my best to do better by you kids."

Joey nodded, "It's okay, Dad. I can tell you mean that." 

Slade pulled Joey into a tight hug. "Don't you dare do anything that stupid again."

"Dad you are squishing me!"

"Good. Consider it punishment."

"Nooo." Joey let out dramatically. 

Rose couldn't help but smile, she loved her dysfunctional family. "You have no idea how scared dad was... He and Dick got into a huge fight and I swear to God I thought I was going to punch dad for all the tossing and turning he did." Seriously, she had to kick Slade out of their bed and make him sleep on the couch a few times. 

"You and Dick got into a fight?" Joey asked.

He felt kind of bad about that. He hadn't even stopped to think about bringing Dick along ... What that might mean for their relationship.

"You should've heard them, I thought for sure someone would be sleeping with the cows." Rose said in a teasing tone before pushing her hair back, damn she needed a haircut but Slade loved it long. She asked about it and the expression he gave actually made her cry, normally she'd tell him to fuck off but... Hormones.

"You two made up right?"

"Of course we did. I was just angry ... It happens." Slade admitted outright, Joey let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Dick is the best thing that's ever happened to this family. Even  _ before _ you two started dating." Joey smiled a little and looked to Rose. "Do we get to call Dick Dad now?"

"Ew, no... There is no way in  _ hell _ I'm calling Dick 'dad'" Rose then made a gagging noise. "I've kissed him before, that's just wrong."

  
  
  


Damian went into the kitchen and let out a huff. "The Wilson's are being disgusting in the living room."

Dick smiled at Damian and pulled him close to his side, "I think they are being  _ incredibly  _ sweet." He stated before grabbing Slade's phone from the counter and snatching a photo of the three. 

"This is a lot of food." Adam commented after having set his contribution down. 

Dicks attention shifted off of Damian and the phone, "We told you not to bring anything." 

"That's fair." Adam noted with a click of his tongue.

Dick couldn't help but glance the other over before patting Damian's shoulder and moving to get some drinks, in which Adam helped pouring some scotch for the adults. Dick soon handed Damian a glass of sparkling apple cider before refilling his glass of eggnog which he allowed for Adam to spike. He seemed to be breaking his own rules today, including the keeping his hands off of the food and not snacking on it. Still, he shared some of his stolen treats with Damian.

Damian held his drink as if it were fine wine. Which, of course, he couldn't understand why it  _ wasn't _ wine. Still, he relaxed against the counter, snacking with his beloved older brother. 

Dick kissed Damian's head and moved to get started on the whipped cream. He poured heavy cream into a bowl with some sugar and vanilla before he began vigorously whisking it. 

"Look at you, cooking. You've grown up so much." Adam said touching his own chest.

Dick rolled his eyes and flung some whipped cream on Adams face. "Whoops." He smirked, all while Damian rolled his eyes and pattered off elsewhere.

Adam scoffed and froze a moment before grabbing a spoon, Dick hugged the bowl close to his body to prevent Adam from getting ahold of it however the other wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and pulled him in to get access to the bowl. It didn't take long before Adam was splattering Dick with whipped cream.

Dick gasped and laughed, "You jerk!"

"You started it." Adam countered before Dick playfully shoved him. "Lunch is almost ready, c'mon." 

Dick then took Adam's hand and lead him into the nearby bathroom. He left the door open and worked on washing his own face off while Adam cleaned his glasses beside him. 

Dick paused and looked at the other before taking a wash rag and washing the bit of Adams chest that was showing which caused Adam to pause for a moment, silence spanning between the two as Dick smiled fondly. 

"I haven't seen you wear a shirt like this in years… It makes me think of my 16th birthday." Dick said with a smile.

  
  


It was a cloudy day, rain barely drizzling outside. Dick had just arrived at the lake house after patrol where he showered and dressed himself in baggy grey sweats and a grey hoodie that covered bare skin. He was lying on the couch, relaxed and staring at the ceiling. Adam came into the room and crawled over Dick, soft kisses covering Dick's lips. The Brit pulled away, hands on Dick's knees. 

"Happy birthday, my handsome little Robin."

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow." 

"Duh, but I won't see you. So…" Adam trailed off and climbed off of Dick heading into the kitchen. 

Dick sat up straight, Adam returning with a single chocolate cupcake with cream cheese frosting and a single candle on top. In the other hand he had a gift. 

"Babe." Dick started, Adam sat beside him and handed him the gift first. 

Dick had a fond smile as he opened the gift, surprise filling his features before he covered his mouth. 

"Oh my God." 

The gift was a diffuser that nearly looked more like a statue. The design was a circus elephant balancing atop a large colorful ball. He had told Adam he liked the essential oils. 

"Where did you get this? It looks just like Zitka."

"I'm glad… I had it custom made."

"You didn't have to do this." Dick sighed looking at Adam.

"I know… But.. I care for you and I know you speak of those days fondly." Dick just smiled at the response before setting the diffuser down and climbing onto Adams lap. 

His arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed him slowly and passionately. "I love you, Adam Foster."

“Really now? And I wasn’t even done spoiling you.”    
  
Dick rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Adam’s.

  
  
  
  


"You ran me a bubble bath and gave me a massage… I still have the diffuser you got me too." Dick reminisced as he withdrew the rag.

"Do you?" Adam asked with a hint of skepticism.

Dick nodded, his eyes meeting Adams. Adam had shifted closer, a hand on the countertop behind Dick and little space between them. 

"Your heart's racing." Adam noted.

Dick could feel him moving closer. He almost froze but was quick to maneuver from between Adam and the sink, by the door.

"Whelp, we're clean." He started before hearing the doorbell, his brows furrowed and he went to walk into the living room. 

  
  


Slade pulled away from his kids, who were now catching up, and went to answer the door. The moment he opened it he smiled widely. 

"Ben I didn't think you were coming." 

"I wouldn't have dreamed of missing it." 

Slade reached forward and pulled the man in for a hug. He was even more surprised to see who was with him.

"Dick I think you'll want to see who is here-"

"I smell disappointment." Damian called out as if a premonition had come over him.

Dick couldn't help but to light up the moment he saw Tim, in fact he practically ran over to hug him tightly. Tim tensed at first, wondering what would be the first thing Dick might do or say. He was so deeply scared that Dick was going to yell at him, reject him. But, as always Dick's hugs were like magic that made him want to stay in the older's arms forever. It just felt so safe and warm.

The happy nostalgic feeling didn't last unfortunately before all of the feelings Dick was left dealing with hit him. Worry, anger, disappointment and sadness. So many things that went unacknowledged and avoided.

Dick pulled back, hands on Tim's shoulders. "How have you been? I've been worried sick about you." His brows furrowed, clearly this conversation wasn't going to be avoided. 

"He's fine." Ben cut in, the contempt in his voice clear enough to make Dick pause for a moment though he showed no sign of dropping his concerns. 

Tim had avoided him long enough and while he would try not to be judgemental and opinionated, he wasn't going to drop the conversation.

"Uncle Ben!" Joey exclaimed, rushing up to him from next to Tim and hugging him. 

Yes, he could feel the tension in the air, but he hadn't seen Benjamin in what seemed like forever. 

"I heard you were giving your dad hell." Ben said smiling and ruffling Joey’s hair. Rose was next to approach Ben, the two of them hugging.

"Wow... Look at you... You glow just like your mother." Addie wasn't her biological mom but Ben knew she'd appreciate the compliment. 

"Thank you, for being forced into motherhood, it's not too bad."

"I'm glad to hear that, Rosie." 

  
  
  


Tim looked up to them then back at Dick. "I'm okay ... Better now." Tim sounded genuine about that. "I'm free... I forgot what that felt like."

Dick's offered Tim a half smile, "I'm glad you're okay... I was... So worried about you." He said with a soft sigh, "Um... I know a lot has happened but I was hoping that we could talk."

Ben snapped back into his protective father bear mode and nearly seemed to growl at Dick, "That's not necessary. Tim is fine."

"... This doesn't really involve you."

"I've been the one taking care of him, so you bet your ass it does. There's a reason he hasn't called you." Ben wasn't holding back here. 

"Whoah." 

Joey looked between Ben and Dick, whispering it out to Rose next to him. The air was thick with tension between the two of them. However, no one needed Joey's abilities to see that. There was more though, layers that Joey was still dissecting when he put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Dick tensed briefly and fell silent before sighing and looking at Tim, offering that plastic smile.

"Well, then why don't you come get a drink and tell me about Nanda Parbat." Dick moved away, gesturing for the other to follow him to the kitchen. 

"I think we should stay out here and catch up, let Tim and Dick catch up too." Joey spoke to Ben, his hand tightening around the other to prevent him from chasing after the two. 

The look his father gave him basically said that wasn't going to work. But fuck if he wasn't going to try.

"Tim will be okay. Trust me." 

Benjamin was tense, eyeing Dick from where he stood before exhaling. He'd give them some space for now but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on them. If things so much as began looking tense he was going to end things. His attention shifted back down to Joey, his expression hiding the fierce determination behind his eyes.

"What has my favorite nephew been up to?" He decided to change the conversation. 

Rose nearly grunted and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go sit down."

  
  
  
  


In the kitchen, Constantine had been talking to Adam.... Really, he was trying to get his hands on the expensive bourbon that Adam brought. "Oh come on."

"No, you'll drink it all. I gave you your glass now piss off."

"Children." Dick said with a half-hearted chuckle. 

"Mum, Adam isn't sharing." Constantine humored as he stole a bite of food. 

Dick rolled his eyes, "You can have my eggnog, it's spiked." 

"Did Ben upset you?" Adam asked bluntly, in which Dick shot him a look. 

Adam exhaled and left the kitchen taking the hint before Dick focused on Tim, "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure." 

Tim moved to sit at the counter top and watched Dick move around the kitchen. He usually wasn't allowed in here either on Thanksgivings. In the way mostly. He stopped halfway around it when his eyes settled on Damian who was giving him an ... Odd look. 

"Gremlin."

"Drake."

Tim couldn't help but smile and cross behind him ruffling his hair with his hand which made Damian swat at him immediately. 

"I'm glad to see your back to your awful self."

Damian 'tt'ed and looked away from Tim. "You're somehow shorter and more scrawny than last time I saw you." Ah. Brotherly love. 

"Is that a thank you for saving your life?"

"I'm going out to the living room." With that, Damian left. 

Tim looked up to Dick again. "Does ... Does Damian know about his Grandfather?"

Dick and Tim were alone in the kitchen, Dick's eyes low. He let out a soft exhale and shrugged, "I haven't really talked to him about it. It's possible he knows but.... He took Talia's death hard... His relationship wasn't great with them but... They were still family. I couldn’t figure out how to have that conversation with him… But I plan to." 

Dick sighed and passed Tim his mug of coffee before leaning forward on the counter, "Tim... You know you can talk to me right? About Ra's... About what happened... Why you did it, what was going on through your head... I can help you work things out. You don't have to live the way Jason does."

Tim gripped his coffee cup. "There isn't anything to work out." He let out in a clipped tone. "I thought very carefully about what I did, Dick. I don't expect you to understand." There was a pause, Tim looking up from his cup. "I did it to protect my family, my friends ... Stephanie ... That was my fault. I couldn't let it happen again."

Dick shook his head, "Stephanie was not your fault, Tim... And... You had other choices." His tone had lost its softer and more compassionate tone that it held. "Tim, you  _ killed _ someone. You can't just... Justify that.. I understand that you felt like you were at a loss but you could've reached out, I could've  _ helped _ you." 

At this point he couldn't keep his tone down low and it was enough to entice Ben to insert himself into the conversation. "Why don't you mind your own business."

"Benjamin, this doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me plenty... We didn't come here for you to shame your brother or to criticize him. We came here because he actually thought it was a good idea to see you. Maybe next time I'll take him to the brother that understands his choices."

"I  _ do  _ understand his actions! That doesn't justify them or make it okay. I'm not going to pretend or pamper him, Tim knows full well that what he did was-"

It may have been Thanksgiving but Ben had heard enough, he pulled back and punched Dick right in the mouth. Joey let out an audible gasp.

"Maybe you can't morally justify your brother's actions, but you can be grateful that disgusting fuck isn't putting his hands on him anymore."

Dick stood, blood dripping down his face. He couldn't argue with that and felt a wave of guilt hit him but... He wasn't ready to discuss that. He just shook his head and disappeared to the bathroom to clean up. Slade quickly moved to follow Dick into the bathroom. He gave Ben a look that clearly read 'we'll talk later'.

"Hey, kid." Slade announced himself as he shut the door behind him. "Let me see it. I know Ben has a mean right hook."

Dick was standing over the sink using a washcloth to help control the bleeding. He reluctantly moved it when Slade told him to. The bleeding mostly was coming from a bad split lip and a small portion of it was coming from his nose.

"I'm fine, Slade.." Dick said with a little bit of surrender. 

It wasn't as though it were his first time fighting Ben, though he could admit that the hit caught him off guard. 

"I shouldn't have said anything." His words were muffled, "This whole time Tim has been avoiding me because he was worried I'd lecture him about it."

"Sounds like Tim knows you well then." Slade commented, squatting down a little so he could look under Dick's nose to see if it was severely swollen. "Well, it's not broken." 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Tim was still silent, having closed his eyes as if he was trying to avoid everything happening around him. 

Damian broke him out of his thoughts. "You ... Killed my Grandfather?"

Joey gripped Adam's arm hard.

Tim looked Damian dead in the eye, "Yes."

"Is what he said true?" Damian replied.

"What-"

"Did he touch you?"

Tim felt exposed and raw. Both Dick and Ben's reactions put him on edge. Then here was Damian forcing Tim to have an extremely private conversation in front of some people he barely knew in a nearly public setting. He looked blank outwardly, but his hands shook hard under the countertop.

"Yes. He raped me." 

Joey felt like he wanted to throw up. "Let's... Take a break-"

Damian shoved past those in the kitchen's entryway. 

"Ben ..." Tim said finally. "I need to..." He needed a smaller space, without so many eyes on him. 

"Come on, let's go to the sun room." Joey suggested leading the way.

The tiger worked on getting an extra cup of coffee before he walked with Joey and Tim to the sunroom. A heavy sigh escaping him once they were alone. "If it's too much we can go. I'm sure Jason would love to have you."

And Jason wouldn't lecture him on killing Ra's. Ben moved from the door, closer to Tim where he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't endanger Jason and his family like that. Here was only safe because you and Slade have a known relationship." Tim was in full bot mode, but he leaned into Ben's touch on his shoulder. 

"Uncle Ben, why don't you sit?" Joey motioned next to Tim. 

He needed the physical comfort from someone he trusted ... Ben was the only person in the house that he trusted right now. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Joey started, Tim looked up at him inquisitively. "Dick should've had more tact and Damian ... Well we both know how much of a brat Damian can be."

Tim smiled a little at that nodding his head, but his face fell a little again. "He already hated me. I didn't expect this to improve our relationship ... But Dick I thought ... He'd understand. He sounded just like Batman."

"That really upsets you ... You miss him."

"Everyday." Tim admitted outright, closing his eyes again. "He never would have let Ra's do what he did. If he was alive none of this would have happened." Tim believed that wholeheartedly. 

Joey didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"Take all the time you two need in here. Let me know if you need anything." Joey patted Ben's shoulder. 

'Never thought you'd be a Dad to an 18 year old huh?' Joey sent telepathically as he walked from the room. Benjamin shot Joey a look before he let out a deep sigh and squeezed Tim's shoulder firmly.

Tim was completely bottled up emotionally. Joey could feel it so deeply. The kid was repressing everything and it was nauseating. Joey needed to talk to Dick or Ben ... Maybe both. He got a bad feeling from this whole thing.

  
  
  


"I'm going to say something you don't want to hear: but it isn't your job to police Tim anymore. Remember how you told me I couldn't control Joey? It's the same with Tim." 

Slade grabbed a new wash cloth, wet it with cold water and traded it out for the one Dick currently had. 

"Also ... Dick, you  _ know _ what he's been through. If Bruce lectured you about morality after you'd been assaulted that would have absolutely destroyed you. Really think about that before you go back out there."

Dick couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh, his initial reaction was anger... And he was angry. Angry Tim got assaulted. Angry Tim felt like murder was the only option. Angry at the world. 

"God... I  _ know _ . It's just I'm so emotionally attached I just can't... Step back."

He moved the cloth off his lip and stared down at it in his hands. The bleeding wasn't necessarily done but it wasn't so bad. 

"I'm going to apologize to him, I just need time to... Get over myself." He spoke with an eye roll before reapplying the cloth. 

He almost told Slade to go back out with the crowd but the moment the thought crossed his mind he reached and took Slade's hand squeezing it.

"I... Appreciate you .. I know we've fought a lot about Tim but... I know you didn't let me see him because it was in the best interest of our relationship."

"You don't have to always agree with someone to love them. We both know that just from being around each other." Slade explained. "I think Tim just needs his brother, Dick Grayson right now. Not his mentor Nightwing. Does that make sense?"

Dick nodded and just leaned against Slade, taking in his scent and overall just letting himself calm down. Finally when the bleeding was done and he felt like he could think with a clear head.

"You should check on lunch." He said before softly kissing Slade's cheek and making his way out of the room. 

  
  
  


"I shouldn't have punched him.... I know how hard this has been for you and it pissed me off hearing him speak to you that way... He knows what it's like." At least did said so at the last gala.

"You aren't alone, Tim... Even if your family shuts you out or makes you wrong for this choice, you will never be alone.." Ben finally closed the space and pulled Tim in for a hug.

"I'm glad you punched him." Tim said once he was in the hug, the safety of Ben's arms. "He was being a Dick." Pun intended.

"You killing Ra's saved more people than leaving him alive... With how fixed he was with the court? Things would've been much, much worse." 

Ben truly believed that. Everything that Ra's hoped to accomplish with the Court would've only added to the chaos and distraction that they created.

"Dick is still naive. He thinks these people play by the same rules we do. That at the end of all this there will be justice for those who wronged us, that good will prevail if we just fight hard enough, stay true and righteous." Tim shook his head. "That isn't our world anymore. It's them or us ... And I refuse to lose anyone else because of some rule made by a dead man." Tim straightened up. 

"I have plans rolling out in the days following this. Some Dick may not agree with. So ... Let's try and make this visit a good one." Tim was fully ready to have his family push him away so he could save them all. If he had to play the bad guy to do that ... Then he would. 

"And, Ben." Tim hugged him one more time. "Thank you for everything. I appreciate you more than I could ever express in words. I just ... Thank you." 

  
  
  
  


"So, Mr. Constantine ... It's been a while." 

Joey said as he approached him, another glass of spirits in his hand that he sat on the table in front of him.

"Been staying out of trouble? Taking care of Zatanna, I hope."

Constantine arched a brow at Joey, "I've been staying out of as much trouble as I can.... Zee's been sick. She woke up from her coma a couple weeks ago. She's resting right now." He frowned before leaning forward, "I appreciate you bringing her back... I... Honestly didn't even think it was possible."

"You always expect the worst." Adam chimed in.

Constantine smirked, "You're one to talk."

"You're both pessimistic brits. Must be the weather over there." Joey shrugged. 

"Or it's a result of watching your country sabotage itself, really depressing in'it?" Adam asked Constantine who snort.

"I do miss London, someday I'll go back to her."

"Please don't, we're happy without you " Adam antagonized. 

"I promised I'd help you get Zatanna back and I meant it. However ... I forgot to tell you ... There is a catch." Joey said looking seriously at Constantine for a moment. 

"This is your second chance with her, savor it. Be grateful for her presence in your life because we  _ both _ know you felt empty without her. Don't fuck this up, John Constantine."

Constantine rolled his eyes at Joey, "I don't plan on fucking this up."

"Oh I'm sure it'll just happen." Adam pointed out before sipping his scotch.

John shot him a glare, "Oh Sod off.." He said before heading to the room to check on Zatanna.

  
  
  


Dick knocked on the doorframe before entering the room. Ben glared at him, anticipating Dick to ask him to step out however, Dick didn't. He looked at Tim and approached, letting his hands fold in front of him. 

"I'm... Sorry for going off on you, Tim .. This..." He sighed heavily as his shoulders dropped, "It breaks my heart knowing what you've had to go through... All of us have always been so fucked up, I just hoped you wouldn't ever get hurt or get brought down to the dark places we face every day... I've let myself down more times than I can count because my emotions got the best of me and... I've let myself down here too... It's... No secret how I feel about killing. Bruce taught me to value  _ every _ life but... I've always believed in it and honored it more than him. Sometimes I obsess over it and expect everyone to share my feelings."

Dick stopped and waved his hand, "Anyways.... I want to be here for you... I... I can't support those kinds of choices but if you need to talk about what Ra's did then... I'm here for you... Even if you want to talk about what you did, I'll do my best to just listen. I don't want this to get between us.. I nearly destroyed my relationship with Jason because of my emotions and I don't want to lose you right now, I can't."

Tim listened to Dick carefully, his eyes not once leaving Dick's features, not missing a single utterance or micro facial expression.

"I understand. I don't want to lose anyone else either." Tim replied simply, looking over at Ben then back at Dick. "I don't expect you to support the decision I made I just ... Wanted to have a nice Thanksgiving. As a family." 

That part was very genuine. "I miss normal so can we just ... God can we just pretend things are normal today?" Tim was practically begging.

Dick offered Tim a half smile before moving in and hugging him tightly, "Yes.... It's like I always say... It's not a Wayne holiday if there's no drama or blood drawn." His grip on Tim tightened before he stepped back, "Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of your time here." 

Dick lead Tim back into the main room with everyone. He released the others hand and rubbed his arm before heading to the kitchen, leaving it up to Tim as to whether or not he wanted to follow. 

Tim decided that he needed some quiet time and moved to watch the parade. He walked by Joey and Adam at the table. His foot caught on Adam's chair and he stumbled a bit.

"Sorry." He said quickly, moving to go sit down on the couch in the living room. 

He pulled out a tablet not much later, working on god knows what.

Adam watched Tim for a moment, questioning whether or not he should do a mental check in however decided to give the kid space.

Joey looked back at Adam after their distractions. "He really needs to make things right with her. I think John  _ believes _ that he is doomed to be miserable ... But he doesn't have to be. He just needs to learn to fight for himself and who he loves." Joey looked at the stairs where he went up. "... Do you think I did the right thing? Having her brought back here? ... Do you think he can change?"

Adam let out a heavy sigh. "His issues go far beyond that.... As a young lad John made a lot of... Questionable choices. He didn't care what the consequences were. After he got a young girl killed it changed everything." 

Adam only knew this from talking to Chaz. "He suffers from depression and isn't far off about being doomed. He interacts with dangerous entities and because of his ego and pride he pisses them off. He has learned over the years that his actions get people close to him killed and while he denies it.... He doesn't stop because he knows he's also helping people.... He allows himself to suffer so the world can keep on keeping on… I don't think he'll ever change because he's not willing to." 

Adam sighed as he sipped his bourbon. "Zatanna can handle herself though... She's survived him this long after all."

"I think that whole thing is bullshit." Joey spoke honestly, as he always did. "That's why I stopped being a hero ... Well part of it anyway. There is this ingrained thinking that you  _ have _ to suffer so others can live happily. That you have to sacrifice everything you are to be a hero and do the right thing. Batman literally made an entire persona based on it." 

Joey shook his head. "And it's bullshit. I hurt myself endlessly. Pushed my body and mind past it's limits. Then I'd end up miserable because I couldn't do enough, couldn't do more."

Adam probably could have guessed as much with how frustrated Joey was with his powers at times.

"Then, I realized I deserve to be just as happy as anyone else. John needs to realize that too. That all this suffering he is doing ... He doesn't need to shoulder it. It's okay to be selfish and take care of yourself or even fall in love.He deserves to be happy." Joey's gaze slipped over to Adam. "You should be taking notes ... Most of this applies to you too."

Adam shook his head, "It's more complicated than that... Constantine is self destructive... He doesn't even know he saves people regularly by keeping some of these demons at bay. I think it gives him a sense of purpose, a reason not to drink himself to death." 

Although he was pretty damn close to doing so anyways.

"Honestly I don't think he'd be willing to give up magic even if he wanted to be happy, it's become a part of him and it's not something he can hold onto and not pay the price.. The magic Zatanna practices is different. By now? He's too far gone to retreat back to that point... And honestly I think he'd get bored if he did. He's a masochist. He's addicted to his own misery." Adam explained before looking at Joey.

"And so we're clear, I don't believe that I don't deserve to be happy.. I wouldn't even say I'm unhappy. I just don't see a point in pursuing romantic relationships or maintaining friendships... Not because I dislike people but because I enjoy working more than I enjoy moments like this."

He gestured around, "It's nice engaging with people in events like this but if I were to attempt it even weekly it would drive me bonkers... Part of it is that I don't like settling down, it's why I constantly bounce between living in England and outside of Gotham... Sometimes I even bounce between my lake house and my apartment... Basically what I'm saying is, I prefer not to rely on others in any way because I don't want to be let down... Which is inevitable." 

"Sounds like you are afraid of taking risks emotionally, afraid of intimacy." Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you are truly happy living life the way you do then you should keep living that way, but ... Humans need relationships. Not necessarily romantic, but people they  _ can _ rely on. We were evolutionarily designed to live in groups, those who lived on their own died. Just something to think about." Joey explained and then leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek.

"Don't let your fears run you. You're stronger than that." Joey stood up and went to move into the kitchen with his Father and Benjamin.

This was nothing Adam didn't already know. He was a psychiatrist after all, he knew very well how important relationships were to humans. He was also aware of his own fears thanks to some life training he took. It didn't stop him from giving in though, it didn't change his unwillingness to trust people. But as he sat, absent of Joey's company he could see how he's been wrong before. After everything, Dick still loved him unconditionally. It was possible for others to as well. He sighed and finished off his bourbon.

  
  
  
  


"Hey... You doin' okay?"

Damian was sat on the bottom three stairs petting the resident fat orange cat. He didn't even look up at Dick when he approached. 

"Fine, Grayson." Damian stopped his hand, silence dragging for a beat before a long sigh left him. "Is it okay to be relieved that my Grandfather is dead? To not mourn his passing?"

Dick sighed and sat down beside Damian, pulling him close to his side.

"It.... No..." He frowned, "Your grandfather did awful things and.. Didn't treat you right. You were a legacy to him. You weren't loved the way you needed to be, therefore, you didn't really have love to give him.. that doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human." Dick said before looking at Damian and nudging him softly.

"I respected my Grandfather highly. Even after I came to live with Father. He had determination, drive ... Admirable qualities even if they were for all the wrong reasons." Damian leaned on Dick's shoulder. "He stood back and let Luthor's men kill my mother, had me tortured, destroyed millions of lives. You're right, he was an evil man ... But he is part of my blood, what made me." 

Damian looked down at his hands. "It should have been my responsibility to end him before all of this began. Maybe if I had, Drake would have been spared. I've killed before so ... I don't know. My head is a mess."

"Don't blame yourself, Damian... What happened wasn't your fault." 

Dicks arm looped around Damian as he pulled him close to his side, gently squeezing him. 

"I know I'm in the minority here, but.. I'm glad you didn't kill Ra's. Killing... Takes away a piece of who you are and to me it doesn't matter if you've done it before. You've changed and you've grown so much. I would hate for you to suffer the consequences of falling backwards, becoming lost... No one knew what was going to happen. If we did then me or Jason would've intervened and would have taken him in ourselves... Or Ben would've done something... But we can't change what we didn't know." 

"Does Father know?" Damian asked and then shook his head. "Of course be doesn't. Drake doesn't even know he's alive." Damian said mostly to himself. "I think I want to try and apologize to Drake. It's the right thing to do and ... He ... is an  _ ok _ ay brother." 

That was a fucking compliment from Damian as far as anyone was concerned. "... You'll go with me right?"

"Of course... Come on." Dick said as he stood up. 

Dick then proceeded to sling an arm around Damian's shoulders before heading into the living room with him. He sat on the couch beside Rose while letting Damian sit between himself and Tim. 

Dick initiated conversation by poking Tim's head, "Your hair is soft."

"Thanks." Tim said finally setting down his tablet and looking towards Dick. "Ben actually let me go to the store and buy proper hair products." Tim explained, observing Damian.

Damian leaned against Dick and avoided eye contact with Tim for a solid five minutes after they sat down. It took Tim staring him down for him to break.

"I was rude earlier." Damian started, Tim's eyebrow arched. "I should have spoken to you in private and ... I shouldn't have been so crass. Because you'vebeenagoodbrothertome." Damiam hurried through the last part and all but mumbled it.

Tim was smiling, "I'm sorry what was that Gremlin?" Tim looked at Dick. "I think he just admitted he likes me."

"I said nothing of the sort, Drake!" Damian huffed, crossing his arms. "You just ... Helped save me from Luthor and you've been ... Reasonable towards me. I should return the favor."

Tim leaned over and hugged Damian tight. "I love you too, you little demon brat."

"That is not what I said! Unhand me!"

"Bird is out of the oven people dinner countdown has started." 

Slade yelled from his spot at the stove where he was man handling the turkey on top of the oven and immediately took out a hunting knife sticking it in the top and flicking out the temperature gauge to catch it with his other hand. Slade may have spent a lot of time away from the farm, but he still knew how to prepare a Thanksgiving turkey from _ scratch _ . 

Dick had the largest smile on his face as he watched his two younger brothers, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"This may sound childish of me but honestly? I think we need a little of that right now. I don't know if you and Ben are planning on staying the night but if you are I was thinking we could bring a couple of mattresses down and set up a big blanket fort in the living room." 

Dick remembered late stormy nights he spent with Alfred under the safe comfort of fluffy blankets. Rarely he convinced his brothers to join him in such shelters.

"I think we could spend the night." Tim said making Damian groan. "I'll have to ask Ben for permission first but ... I don't see why not." Tim still wasn't quite used to being an adult yet.

  
  
  
  
  


Slade was joking with Ben from the kitchen. Joey was drinking spiked eggnog and setting the table in which Adam helped. One thing Ma taught him was to be useful. It carried on in his chaotic home and was one of the few things that kept him out of trouble.... And he couldn't stand how unsymmetrically people set the table, hence why he was going over Joey's work... 

"This one's name was Pickles. She was a beautiful bird. Smells way better now though." Slade mentioned to Ben. 

"That tofurkey thing is in the roaster, want to fish it out for me?"

Ben snort, "Pickles? Don't tell me you chose the name, it'll make me lose faith in you." 

Ben teased as he began working on the fake turkey... The tofurkey.. 

Slade laughed, "No, she was a farm turkey. I think one of Llyod's kids named her." Slade grabbed a kitchen towel and threw it over his shoulder.

"I remember when Rose used to get scared of the wild turkeys... You had her hunt one down herself to show her she had the ability to be brave."

"A wild one would have been good, but I didn't have time to track down one." Slade admitted, carving the turkey. 

He knew better than to do it at the table. Too many people. 

"Also, Rose is a little too pregnant to take turkey hunting." Though he wouldn't put it past his daughter to do it anyway. " ... Jesus Ben ... I'm going to be a Grandfather soon."

Benjamin got the largest smile on his face before he pat Slade's shoulder. "Grandkids, boyfriend, farmhouse... You  _ really _ are getting old. Almost civilian like. Next time I see you, you'll have a walker and dentures." He couldn't help but tease Slade at least a little bit here. "Rose is going to be an excellent mother... I'm just hoping this Court BS blows over so her kid can actually have a life of her own."

"I know I should be having some midlife crisis going on with all this, but … It feels good, right somehow." 

Slade was just as aware as everyone else that the world had gone to shit, that things needed to change for the greater good. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how thankful he was that his family was here with him and that Dick loved him.

"We'll fix this mess for her and everyone else. I'm not going to allow my grandchild to be raised in fear."

"Alright kiddos the feast is served!" Slade called, having set up all the food on the counter for people to fill their plates and sit at the table.

Damian popped out from the group hug and offered to help Rose off the couch and to the table. Slade was sitting back now having a beer. Dick smiled widely, his own excitement doing little to repress itself. He just about squeezed Tim tighter before he got up and offered a hand to help the other.

Dick made his way to the kitchen and hugged Slade before kissing his cheek. He moved away to get himself and Slade a large plate that they would be sharing. Before long, Dick sat on Slade's lap, setting their plate in front of them. Slade was fine with the seating arrangements, that being Dick taking his seat on him. They were short on seating anyway.

John came down with Zatanna just before Joey could bring them food. Zatanna looked tired and somewhat out of it, a soft smile crossing her expression when she saw Joey. 

"Hey. John said you saved my life.... Thank you." Her voice was tired and exhausted. 

Joey was ecstatic to see Zatanna, though he quelled his excitement for her sake. He moved in front of her and gave her a gentle hug, pulling away with a smile. 

"I had to make up for all the times you pulled me back into my body right?" Joey said, looking to John. "Besides, this guy was just lost without you." Joey couldn't help but tease. "Come on, let's get you sat down."

Zatanna smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "Constantine? Lost? Never heard of it." 

Before long, everyone was seated at the table.

Dick took the first bite and purred, "My God... You're not allowed to not cook." He said to Slade.

Rose snort, "Are you kidding? I think everyone who cooked has to cook from here on out. Even after you two get married, I don't care if Alfred has a problem with it."

Slade drank his bourbon with one hand and put the other around Dick's waist. They hadn't been together that long and his last marriage was ... Bad. He wasn't really considering it at this point.

"Marriage? Grayson will not be marrying Wilson." Damian said firmly, tearing into his tofurkey with vigor.

"Why?" Tim asked Damian, who apparently didn't think he would be challenged.

"Because I said so."

"Another solid argument from Damian." Tim said sarcastically. "It is a little early to be making those decisions though.."

"I... Don't think that's happening." Dick chimed in, "Slade's been married once already, besides, as long as I'm with him I'm happy." He commented offering a smile. 

Sure, he would love to get married to Slade  _ someday _ , certainly not now, but he wasn't going to make it a defining point of their relationship. It wasn't going to be one of those, 'we're breaking up because you won't marry me' things. 

He relaxed against Slade, one hand lacing itself with Slade's while the other moved to feed him a bite of potato.

"Are you thinking about marrying Connor?" Joey said from across the table as he was sliding extra potatoes onto Adam's plate, Adam just watching him do so. 

Tim froze. Fuck, Tim hadn't actually told him that.

"Your dating the clone???" Damian raged from the other end of the table.

"It's about time." Dick remarked about Connor. "Those two have been giving each other googly eyes for  _ years _ . I always thought you'd be really good for each other."

"He snuck out to see Kon.. Luthor found them, I don't think their feelings have ever been much secret." Benjamin pointed out, "Luckily, Luthor doesn't seem to care."

Tim out a small, "Oh my god" under his breath and hid his face in his hands. 

Mostly at how  _ naive _ he had been not knowing Connor liked him and how painfully obvious it had been to everyone else. How come he could read the body language of every thug and criminal in Gotham but couldn't see his best friend liked him? It was an embarrassing show of Tim's deduction skills.

"That's good." Dick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luthor keeps going back and forth on his stance with the Court. He's terrified to leave them." Adam commented absentmindedly before taking a bite of food.

Tim jumped at the chance for a topic change, "Luthor is waiting as long as possible to make a decision. Something will need to force his hand or he'll keep playing the field until something does." 

Tim was eating a surprising amount for how his appetite had been lately.

"I don't know if I agree with that." Slade piped in. "Luthor is a jerk, a prick, but before all this went down I didn't consider him scum." He did now. "Maybe he's finally coming to his senses and he is terrified at the power these people have. I think we all are." 

Joey put a hand on Adam's knee and squeezed a little. "Let's talk about something else. Just for today. We need a break from this mess." Joey suggested as he massaged Adam's thigh. 

"Fine. Have you and the clone copulated Drake?" Damian said as if he was speaking about the weather. 

Tim immediately began choking on his stuffing.

"Damian!" Dick shouted, "That's private information." He said offering a soft chuckle.

Ben quirked a brow briefly before continuing to eat.

"Did this happen at Luthor's?" Adam asked before inhaling, "He let you do that? Oh wait." Adam said before covering his mouth, "I just totally exposed that, I apologise."

Dick leveled him a look before rolling his eyes, "I'd hit you if you were over here." 

"Remind me to avoid you." Adam replied. 

  
  
  


Adam finished half his food by the time everyone was done eating, he then took it upon himself to work on cleaning the kitchen with Dick's help. While Adam washed the dishes Dick dried them and spoke to Slade as he did so.

"Babe, if it's alright with you I was thinking we could make a fort in the living room."

"A fort?" Slade repeated and then smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see why not." 

As soon as he finished his sentence Tim and Damian both started to rush up the stairs.

"Drake! I'm laying out the fort plan!"

"What do you know about constructing blanket forts?"

"Very little, but more than you I'm sure."

"You little shit I will kick you."

  
  


Slade watched the stairs from his vantage point in the kitchen entryway and shook his head.

"I never imagined I'd have half the batfamily over for Thanksgiving."

"I think it's nice." Joey pitched in, grabbing dirty dishes from the table, bringing them to Adam and Dick. 

"Holidays have been tough since Grant and Mom passed. It's nice to have some life in the house again." 

Dick chuckled, "It's just nice seeing them be  _ kids _ again... They don't get that choice much or when they do something goes wrong."

Joey bumped his shoulder into Dick's back lightly. "Here's to hoping you can get this one to stick around."

"I don't plan on going anywhere. The real question is how long will Slade put up with my crazy family? I can already see Christmas spent listening to arguing and gifts by the fire." He teased as he finished putting away the dishes, moving to wrap his arms around Slade. "Though this year I'm sure it'll be a lot more relaxed..... I can't wait for the snow."

"Don't you hate being cold?" Adam asked as he dried his hands.

"Yes, but nothing beats sitting in front of the fireplace with a weighted blanket, cuddling, watching the snowfall while drinking hot chocolate.." Dick sighed blissfully, "You need to give me your recipe."

"Or it can be the one thing I can hold over you." Adam antagonized.

" _ Or _ you can tell Slade.... Unless Slade already has an awesome recipe." Dick said looking up at the other.

"Dad does put tiny marshmallows in his. But I'm pretty sure it's just Swiss Miss with cinnamon." Joey added, Slade came over and ruffled Joey's hair to the point it was sticking out in every direction.

"Don't give away family secrets." Slade said as Joey tried to put his hair back in place. Curls were always such a pain.

"I make wonderful tea and coffee at least."

He really did. In fact Slade had something called the 'white girl special' that came with whipped cream and a choice of cinnamon or chocolate sprinkles. It tasted like heaven. 

Dick chuckled and shot Adam a look, "See? Now you have to tell Slade."

"That's what you think." Adam shot back. 

He rounded over to Dick and put his arms around him from behind, kissing him on the neck. It was short and sweet, nothing sexual. He then put his chin on Dick's shoulder, "When are you going to be done so we can get in front of the fire." 

Slade then smiled and looked out the window above the sink and saw fat flakes begin floating down from the sky. "Look at that ... It's snowing."

"It's a wish come true."

"Until it snows you in and you can't leave for days." Adam pointed out. 

Dick shot him a glare, "You ruin everything." He then turned around to face Slade, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "I'm done now."

Dick took Slade's hand and lead him over to the fireplace, grabbing a blanket before cuddling up next to the other with a head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Slade's cologne and the faint smell of bourbon. He had grown to love this smell like a child loves the sweet perfumes of their mother. 

  
  


"They make such a cute couple." Adam said randomly to Joey. There was a hint of envy in his expression but he meant the words all the same.

"They do." Joey agreed with the sentiment. "It hasn't been perfect for them, but ... I think they'll both make each other happy."

Joey went to stand next to Adam, taking over Dick's job, though there wasn't much left to do. "You seem ... Jealous." Joey said wondering if it was a good idea to say it outloud. "Do you miss that intimacy? Or ... Do you just miss the relationship you had with Dick?"

Adams attention refocused on cleaning up, or rather sorting the things on the counter so they were more visually appealing to him.

"I miss Dick sometimes." He admit. 

It wasn't particularly an easy conversation but it also wasn't something Adam was opposed to opening up about. 

"I definitely took him for granted when I had him, but I was also in denial about a lot of things. But that being said, I think Slade is exactly who he needs. Someone to hold him accountable, help him grow while also being willing to grow with him."

"A lot of Dick's exs feel that way."

Joey skipped over what Adam was saying and more so focused on what he was feeling radiating from the other.

"I know most of them. Dick is kind of like a whirlwind. He comes in strong and hot, showers attention and devotion all over those he loves. I remember Starfire saying that it was the first time since she left her home planet that she truly felt  _ loved _ by anyone." 

Joey closed his eyes, trying to feel the sensation of what he was talking about from what he had picked up talking about it with Starfire. 

"But it isn't just about feeling 'special' it's about feeling wanted, knowing that unconditionally, no matter how bad you fuck up he still  _ loves you _ . Even after Starfire and he broke up ... He loved her, he  _ still _ loves her even if it isn't the same as what it used to be." Joey paused before saying the next part, "And Dick was the first time you ever felt truly loved... Unconditionally." 

"...My point in saying all that is that it would be crazy not to miss him. He spent a long time with you and even if you were trying to manipulate him at the time ... You loved him too. Maybe not in the same way Dick loved you, but in your own way." Joey looked back over at his father and Dick. "Personally, I think love is as much pain as it is pleasure. So, even though you know it's the right thing for Dick, it doesn't make it hurt any less." 

"But moving on is good ... I got out of a ... pretty serious long term relationship not to long ago." 

This was not something Joey had really opened up about to Adam yet. He mentioned a few times that he had an older boyfriend named David but never really went into much more detail.

"I was with him since I was young and god I loved him. I miss him still, but ... Lately, it's been better. I'm accepting that David and I don't have a future together and it's liberating in a way because I know I can't go back to him. So it means there is a future for me without him..." Joey trailed off, looking back at Adam. "Does that make any sense?"

Adam exhaled softly, "Basically you're saying letting him go is good for me and missing him is normal." He reiterated what he heard. "I don't think that's untrue. I know our relationship was..... More than what I gave it credit for. And really... More than anything.... I just wish he never met me."

Now that hurt saying out loud. "He's healed and moved on from it a lot but... You can still read the fear in him. He struggles with commitment because once it gets too real he doesn't know if he'll get hurt or mess up again. He doesn't know if he can trust himself because sometimes there's consequences.... He has this push and pull with Slade that's an obvious result of what I did to him. He gets scared and pushes him away, realizes what he's doing and tears himself apart over it." 

The Brit went silent a moment before sighing and pouring himself and Joey some scotch, "But I can't change the past... And neither can you... We might as well just enjoy what we have while we have it."

"You truly feel sorry about what you did to Dick, Adam." Joey said and tapped his temple. "I  _ know _ you do." He picked up his scotch with one hand and took Adam's in the other. "You need to forgive yourself."

Joey then pulled on his hand, moving them to the living room where the fireplace was still roaring. 

"Come sit with me." He offered, sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

Adam rolled his eyes to Joey before following him over to the couch, he sat down fairly close to the other. Closer than he probably should've considering the fact they weren't dating. He sipped his scotch and spoke quietly to Joey, just having a casual conversation that, for once, was not work related. 

He shifted so his head was resting against Joey's, the warm air and slight buzz getting to him. He often had nights he'd drift early after endless nights of little sleep, it seemed as though it finally caught up to him. His head slowly began to grow heavier and eventually it even found its way to Joey's shoulder

Joey had a pleased smile pulled at his lips. 'Cute.'

'I'm going to help you get comfortable.' 

The voice was subversive rather than up front like it usually was. If fed into the background feeding emotions and feelings rather than trying to spur a conversation. Joey put a pillow on his lap and gently guided Adam's head down to it. Once there, Joey began slowly brushing back Adam's hair with his finger tips. Still smiling.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Adam's trip to England! Unfortunately, it's not all sunshine and rainbows.

There seemed to be an ease that washed over Adam when they landed in England. It was his home after all, no matter how much he loved living in Gotham. More than anything he loved London, but going back home to Bakewell was satisfying enough. When he was seeing his grandmother anyways. Shortly after they pulled up to her house he got a text. Emerald eyes scanned over the message, something about Roy overdosing and possibly needing additional support in staying sober. Easy enough. 

"There you are." Ma greeted, opening the door and hugging Adam before hugging Joey. "You couldn't bring me the other cute one? Always thinking of yourself."

"You know me, always aiming to be the most selfish bastard in the family." Adam joked back. 

"You two must be starving, I have some meatloaf in the oven." Elaine moved so they could come inside before she got to work gathering drinks for everyone.

  
  


Joey gave her a million-dollar smile. "It already smells wonderful in here." 

Raven was in the living room reading a book, lounging on the couch, though she couldn't help but shift her attention when she sensed Joseph. He was always so powerful. She got up to meet him at the door but didn't push for physical contact. Joseph, on the other hand, just went up and hugged Raven. 

"You're still alive. There's been a rumor that the Court is on a manhunt for you and your sister."

Jericho tensed when he finished processing what she just said. His stomach dropped, chest tightening.

"I'm working with Adam now inside the Court and ... Uh ..." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Rose ... Had her baby ... She didn't make it through her labor. She ... Died."

Raven's expression turned more sorrowful, "I am... So sorry. I know how close you two were." She moved in and offered Joey a firm hug. "Is the baby okay?" She asked before pulling back.

Joey pulled himself back together. Everything was still so fresh, but he didn't want to bring those emotions into Ma's house. 

"She's healthy and the cutest thing I've ever seen." Joey looked to see if Adam was distracted before pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it towards Raven. "Look at these pictures. She's already so photogenic." There Neveah was, sleeping, blowing bubbles, just the most adorable thing. "I love her so much. I just wish Rose could have met her ..."

Raven just smiled, "She has Rose's nose... She's cute." She wasn't a baby fever kind of girl but she did have to admit that she wanted to hold Neveah. She looked like a little piece of heaven. 

  
  


Adam began making a salad while Elaine began setting the table though it took little time for him to take over so he could arrange the dishes more symmetrically.

"You have an extra place setting."

"No. Elliot's coming."

"Gross."

"Ethan."

"I'm just saying I'd rather jump in front of a train than be near him." 

"It's important he's here to go over my will."

"You do realize he's going to want everything so he can go and sell it."

"Which is why you're also here, Ethan. Quit fussing."

  
  


Joey then looked over towards the dining room and tried to catch the conversation going on between Adam and his Grandmother. Did she say Elliott? He knew that name ... There was a memory trying to pull its way through but he didn't have the concentration to pull it.   
  
"Do you guys need any help?" Joey asked, the atmosphere feeling thick all the sudden.

Adam looked up, "No... Even if we did Ma would strangle me for making a guest do any work."

"With how soft his hands are you shouldn't be making him lift a finger." Ma shot back almost too sternly for it to be a joke but that seemed to be their dynamic and clearly a source of Adam's own loose tongue. 

"Mm, it's fun making him work." Adam responded, shooting a wink towards Joey before Ma whacked him on the back of the head. Initially, Adam tensed and froze but just as quickly shot her a look, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah, because I'm dumb enough to believe you were referring to something else." Ma sighed.   
  


"Says the woman who wants to get a leg over his father."   
  


Ma stopped and gave Adam a nearly shocked expression, "You think I'm not good enough for that hunk of meat?"    
  


"I think he's into younger gals."   
  


She then whipped his leg with a hand towel, "Out of the kitchen." She then turned her attention to setting food on the table.

Joey smiled at the banter. They were very alike, though the words coming from a little old woman rather than Adam was very amusing. 

He excused himself while he let Raven watch a couple of videos on his phone. He walked towards the kitchen, standing next to Adam just outside of it. Joey placed a hand on Adam's arm until he heard a knock at the door.

He looked at Adam, then back at the door. "I'll get it." Joey offered, walking towards it. He opened the door with a large smile, "Hi, come on-" 

Joey stopped looking the man up and down. Finally, it clicked ... Elliott. His uncle. "What the fuck..." Joey said.

Elliot seemed to arch a brow at Joey. He didn't look much older than Slade though his hair wasn't as white, rather instead it held more of a silver-grey tone with some faint traces of black. He was about 6' tall with tired blue eyes and had a somewhat broad build. 

"Er, who are you?" He asked but it wasn't long before Elaine arrived at the door, hugging the man.

"He's Ethan's boyfriend, Joseph. Cute innit he?" She ushered him in and worked on removing his coat.

"You didn't mention guests." Elliot said as he worked off his shoes.

"Last I checked it was  _ my _ house."

"Fair." Elliot then turned his attention to Adam, smiling before attempting to move in for a hug. "Look how big you've gotten!"

"Don't touch me." Adam nearly growled out before shifting to the other side of the table. "This spot is yours." He gestured to the seat that would put the most distance between them. 

"You seem brassed off."

"What? No? Of course not." Adam responded sarcastically, "Just do me a favor and don't talk to me and we'll be ace."

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you since you were what? 12? 14? Do you still have that autism thing?"

"No, I grew out of it, along with my tritanopia and OCD, a real miracle."

"Ethan." Elaine intervened exasperated, "Sit down and behave."

Joseph wasn't sure what to say or do. He didn't want this guy anywhere near Adam, the way he was making the other feel was all types of wrong. He moved across the room and put himself between Adam and Elliot at the table without a second thought. Once he sat down he put a hand on Adam's thigh under the table. 

'Why is he here?'

Despite holding himself together on the outside, Elliot's presence was very anxiety-inducing. The only hint of that was the way Adam seemed hyperfocused organizing his silverware. Elliot was a source of trauma for him, he knew that Joey could sense it and that's why he didn't hesitate to reach down and squeeze Joey's hand. The pressure felt nice. 

‘He’s her son... She wanted him to be part of the discussion surrounding her will.' 

Elaine worked on setting some meatloaf on everyone's plate with a side of salad. Adam nudged the loaf away and just focused on stabbing into the salad with his fork. 

"So... We best cut to the chase. I'm getting old, I'm not going to be around much longer and I want to make sure everything is sorted out."

"We could just toss you in a Lazarus pit. You'll be right as rain with a touch of insanity." Adam mentioned.

Elaine just shot him a look, "I intend to keep the title of the only sane one of the family." 

"I think what you're doing is smart... Things get messy in the face of grief and death, having things planned out in advance is going to make things easier ... Are we going to discuss your arrangements as well?" Elliot inquired.

"I've already spoken to Ma about that and we have a set plan."

"We can still discuss it." Elaine chimed in. 

"It's none of his business."

"I'm her  _ son _ , it's more my business than it is yours... Ethan, I don't know what you've got in your head but I'm not a bad person. You've nearly destroyed my life with lies and here I am being open and forgiving."

"With lies?" Adam said in disbelief.

"Boys." Elaine tried.

"You know damn well I wasn't lying, you are a monster."

"Coming from a murderer? That's gold."

"Boys!" Elaine said much more firmly. "Neither one of you will have any part in the conversation if you continue acting like children. Ethan, what happened is in the past. Elliot, leave him the hell alone. For once it's not about you." 

Adam let out a heavy sigh, verging on a growl. His grip on Joey's hand tightened significantly.

"Let's focus on something else until after dinner so our guests don't have to subscribe to your bullshit." Elaine finally said turning her attention to Joey, “How is your father?”

Joseph was shocked that Elaine was allowing any of this. She loved and cared about Adam so ... Why was she willing to make him suffer through old trauma again? Joey didn't know exactly what transpired between Adam and his uncle. Out of respect for Adam, he never pried for that information from him telepathically or otherwise. However, Joey had a pretty good idea of what the circumstances were. Regardless, he was here for Adam. 

He squeezed Adam's hand back, creating an even pressure between them. Joey felt anxiety coming off of Adam in a way he hadn't since the first time they met. Joseph was fifteen types of pissed off at Elliott, a glare fixing itself at the man across the table. He almost missed the question directed towards him.

"He's hanging in there. Rose was ... It's been a difficult time for both of us." Joseph should have sounded more somber, but his communicator was allowing his anger to show through in his tone. 

Finally, Joseph decided that being a polite guest was lower in his priorities than validating how Adam was feeling. He turned the conversation back around and looked towards Adam, "You shouldn't have to put up with this."

Adam turned his attention to Joey letting out a soft exhale before looking thoughtful, "It's a complicated situation, love. I know what you're picking up on but you don't need to stress about it."

"Stress about what?" Elaine asked, feeling lost. She wasn't completely aware of Joey's powers let alone how they worked.

"Elliot." Adam responded bluntly, "But I recognize that he's your son and you want him to be part of this conversation because we are your only family. And that doesn't make it any easier for me to see him."

"Jesus, Ethan, after all these years? When are you going to stop lying? I spent half my life in prison, I resolved myself to the fact that your sick and off the wagon and yet you still make me out to be the bad guy." 

"Elliot-" 

"No, mum, this is rubbish! I didn't do anything wrong and yet he has murdered  _ hundreds  _ of people, molested a child and is now helping a terrorist organization take over the world but he's the 'good one'. He acts like he's on some bloody pedestal when he-"

Adam couldn't hear any more of this, it wasn't often that he got angry let alone angry enough to lash out but it seemed Elliot was able to bring out the worst in him. He hit the table before standing up causing everyone to flinch. 

"I never said I was perfect but you have no right sitting there acting like I'm insane for my accusations. I have  _ scars _ on my body because of you."

"You mean the scars your  _ mother _ put on you? The wounds I used to bandage while she used to go out looking for someone to shag? You're delusional, Ethan. You're selfish, delusional and should be locked away before you can hurt anyone else."

Joseph stood up next to Adam after a breath, hoping to settle him down, but Elliott kept talking and now Joey was boiling over. "I cannot believe you are sitting there and calling  _ him _ a liar when every other word that's come out of your mouth has been a lie since you arrived." Joseph battled back, the energy in the room rising. "You have the  _ nerve _ to sit across from Adam and point out his character flaws. Have you looked in a mirror? You should be ashamed of yourself, you're a disgusting human being to come in here and belittle someone you spent years tearing down and hurting. A  _ child _ , someone you should have protected rather than tortured!" 

The table rattled and Elliott's water glass shattered, the glass and water covering the table and Elliott's lap.

"Enough!" Elaine shouted as she stood, "Both of you have done  _ horrendous  _ things. Both of you have faced a great deal of trauma. You don't have to like each other but you don't get to sit here and be at each other's throats either."

"Then I'll go, Raven go get your things." Adam ordered.

"Ethan-"

"No." Adam snapped at her, "I'm not going to let Raven be anywhere near him. I don't need to be coddled by any means-" He shot a glare towards Joey, in which he shrunk, "But I'm also not going to pretend that I care about him. To make things easy, the only thing I want is whatever is in the music studio, Elliot can have the rest. As for your funeral services? He can piss off because you and I both know he's going to want to do the easiest least expensive thing so he can have more money." Adam then turned and made his way out of the dining room, Raven heading upstairs to get her things. "Joey, will you help her?" Adam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." He said before nodding and heading up the stairs after Raven. Once they were upstairs Joey moved into Raven's room to help her pack. 

"I can't believe what just happened downstairs," Joey said shaking his head. "How ... How can Elaine be okay with putting Adam through that? With retraumatizing him? It's so wrong." Joseph obviously needed to decompress with someone. "I just didn't know what to do ... Adam was so ..." Joey didn't really have the words. Scared wasn't right, nor was angry, it was a complicated mix of those and more. "I know I shouldn't have said anything but ... Fuck ..."

Raven could only offer a soft sigh. Her powers didn't allow her to tap into other people's emotions the same way Josephs did but she felt the tension in the air. It was almost like an electric charge just waiting to be ignited into a fire. 

"I don't know their family well enough to understand but... I don't think Ms. Elaine was trying to do damage..." Elaine was the only one that didn't have a cloud of negative energy around her.

Elliot had something dark, wicked and manipulative. Adam had a cloud of ill intent. He wanted to hurt Elliot. Raven turned her attention to her things and continued speaking in a calm tone. "I don't think silence would've resolved the issue. I think you just expedited the inevitable." There was some faint yelling coming from downstairs. "They wouldn't have been civil with each other for long."

Joey could still feel the tension coming up the stairs, it was putting him on edge, but he was trying his best to keep calm. "I don't think she is either... I don't know what exactly happened between Adam and Elliott. I've had glimpses, nothing solid, but ... Enough to know that Elliott really is a monster." Joseph explained, looking at Raven's clothes as they folded them. 

"I ... I just wanted to protect Adam, at the moment it felt like the right thing to do." He looked up to Raven. "I don't know, it's just hard ... I feel like I keep disappointing Adam."

Raven was silent for a moment, almost as though she was hesitant to say what she was thinking. "You set yourself up for failure..." Her voice was soft and understanding. "You share the emotions of other people, it's normal for you to want to interject and change those emotions but... It's not your job or your right." 

She really did mean that in the best way. People can't be forced to feel happy and sometimes they want to dwell in their misery alone, Raven had certainly been there before.

"I don't know Dr. Foster well, but I do know he doesn't like being put in a position where he doesn't have control. He might have felt like he was controlling his anxiety and you pointed out that he wasn't... People don't like having their emotions point out to them." Raven paused a moment. "It's not my place to tell you how he feels, it's not yours either... Maybe you should just tell him what you're dealing with."

Raven was right and Joseph knew it. How many times had his father had this exact conversation with him? Too many times to count. However, coming from Raven it sounded much more rational. She was incredibly level headed and insightful, something Joey appreciated. 

"It's hard sometimes because all I want to do is help, but ... You're right, making that decision for someone else isn't my place." Joseph felt guilty pointing out Adam's anxiety to his family, openly airing out Adam's insecurities. "Even if the emotions make me uncomfortable ... I just-- God if you could have felt it." Joseph tried to explain, but didn't want to force that kind of negativity onto Raven. 

"He's just so strong all the time, and no one ever sticks up for him. They'd rather just kick him down." Joey knew Adam wasn't perfect, he did have flaws and had done some horrible things. However, he was different now. "I just can't understand it. I love him and- ..." Joey stopped himself as he heard what he said out loud. "I um ... Just think he deserves better treatment..."

Raven couldn't help but offer a soft smile, "You see the good in him." She pointed out before she finished packing up the last of her things. "I think he's just not used to not being alone ... I think it's important you offer your support but maybe ask him what he needs in the way of support so that you don't step over boundaries.”

The yelling downstairs intensified before completely going silent. Raven could sense that Adam left the house and grabbed her things before making her way downstairs.

It looked like Elaine was reprimanding Elliot though she did stop long enough to address her guests. "I apologize for the way tonight has gone... You didn't need to hear that or be part of that stress. Raven, take care and Joseph... Thank you for watching out for Ethan."

"Of course." Joey said, genuinely surprised that Elaine said anything to him. "You don't need to apologize to me." Joseph stepped closer, ignoring Elliot entirely. "Listen, Adam and I are planning on spending the night. I'll talk to him about coming back tomorrow ... Have a discussion between you two tonight. I won't even bring Adam in the door if he is here tomorrow." He wanted to set some ground rules so this couldn't happen again. "Thank you for dinner, Elaine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Joseph sounded genuine, giving her a small smile before grabbing up a couple of Raven's bags so they would be easier to take out to the car. 

Adam was leaning against the car, a light red mark across his mouth that looked as though it were generated from a slap. He was holding a handkerchief around his hand to stop some bleeding that occurred when he bit himself. Usually, he was able to manage his emotions but sometimes they got so big his automatic maladaptive behaviors took over. Rarely did he draw blood like this as an adult. 

Upon seeing Raven and Joey he popped the trunk and opened the back door for Raven. He took the bags and put them in the trunk of the car, organizing them in the way he saw fit before closing it up and climbing in. From there it was a quiet drive to his condo, where he took Dick, Slade, and Joey the night they decided to rescue Rose. The only difference now was that the bedroom extension was complete, giving the condo its own private bedroom. He was going to let Raven sleep there. He could share the bed with Joey in the living space. 

Once they arrived he helped Raven carry her things to her room, grabbed a bottle of bourbon, a glass, and headed out to the old train cargo that Dick hid in months earlier. 

Raven let out a delicate sigh, "Give him a couple of minutes."

"Yeah..." Joseph looked out the window to get a good look at where Adam was heading. 

He went to his bag and fished out a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a zip-up sweatshirt. "A couple of things ... Adam prefers if you fold your dirty clothes when you take them off, please put everything back exactly where you found it, and just try to not make a mess." Joseph knew Raven was a clean individual. He probably didn't need to say these things to her, but for Adam's sake, it couldn't hurt. 

Joey then moved out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom where he got changed and deposited his folded clothes into the laundry hamper. Once he was out he was thinking about what he was going to do next. Was he going to go out and talk to Adam or wait for him to come back on his own? Why was he so unsure of himself?

Joey ended up in the kitchen, he pulled out a bin of sweet potato crackers and headed outside, walking until he found the cargo train. "Adam?" Joey said, moving to look in. "I brought some snacks..." He shook the bin as if to prove it.

Adam was just laying down, staring up at the sky from his spot. He had already gone through almost half the bottle but he at least looked more relaxed. He sat up and scoot over for Joey, patting the spot beside him as an invitation. His gaze then shifted to the empty glass he was fidgeting in his hands. 

"I'm sorry you had to put up with all that." His speech was slightly slurred and his lisp was present. 

"I don't want you to think Ma is a bad person or whatever may be there for you... Of her children, he was always the most put together. His father took custody of him when he was a child. I don't know what happened I just know that Elliot has his own trauma. Trauma that Elaine worked really hard to try and get through... She thought she was making progress until I shared with her what had happened." 

He set his glass aside, adjusting it. "I don't know if she ever believed me but she took it seriously enough to involve the police... Point is... She loves him. He's her child. And his actions were a result of his own trauma... It doesn't make it okay and it doesn't make it easier to be around him but... It's how it is... Just like the things I've done were a result of my trauma.. But he was right. I'm not much better. I've traumatized people in different ways... Derailed Dick's life. He was a  _ child _ ." Adam shook his head, "And how I feel about it now doesn't matter because I still caused that trauma."

Joey sat down next to Adam. He opened the bin of crackers and set it in front of them, popping one in his mouth as he moved the liquor bottle to the other side of him. He listened without interjection. However, he did end up holding Adam's hand between both of his. He was massaging the joints of his fingers and palm with deep pressure. 

"Don't be sorry, everyone has family fights." Joseph understood that Adam's situations was unique, but the sentiment was still there. 

"I don't think Ma is a bad person. It was a mistake to bring you and Elliott together, but there was no malicious intent in it. I could tell she genuinely felt bad about what happened. I'm sorry I intervened like I did. I just felt so much fear, anger, and anxiety running through you. I don't know how you could stay so collected, Adam." Joey said honestly, stopping the hand massage. "Do you mind if I ask what he did?"

Adam’s head lulled to rest on Joey's shoulder momentarily, "Yes..." But that didn't matter. He was drunk and there was little to keep him from talking whether or not he wanted to. "He molested me... For ten bloody years... At first, I didn't understand it... Mum left me with him when I was three and at the time I didn't speak, I explicitly used sign language which he didn't know... But he'd hold me and squeeze me and I.. I let him because it felt nice. No one ever gave me that kind of attention. And that's just how it was for a while... Then he started touching me in other places.. Which again.. I let him because I honestly didn't know any better." Adam paused for a moment, his hand squeezing around Joey's.

"But then he took it to another level that was right painful... And I couldn't tell him to stop so I lashed out instead and he'd hurt me more for it. For years I was terrified to tell anybody... When I was ten I finally fessed up to my parents and I was made to be a liar. Punished for it. The beatings felt so much worse when they were in correspondence to my words... I kept putting up with it."    
  
Adam silent for a moment longer before sitting back up though he didn't withdraw his hand. "When I was thirteen, a year after my sister died, I was deeply depressed... That's when I was walking along the rail until I heard a train coming. And I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit but... It stopped. The police were called... I didn't talk to them. I regressed in that way I suppose... Ma took me to give me a break from my parents .. I stayed with her for a month or so before I finally started talking again and told her what happened."

Joseph was speechless from beginning to end. Adam's childhood was a true nightmare, something Joseph could barely wrap his head around. While his family life was complicated, he never would have had to worry about his parents believing him, protecting him,  _ loving _ him. If someone had even tried to touch Joey his Dad would have cut their hands off. 

Joey closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "God, Adam..." He was too hard on himself. 

Adam may have killed people, made some really bad choices, and caused serious harm to so many people. However, the man that did those things and the man sitting next to him now wasn't the same person. Joey wouldn't be here with him if he was. 

"I don't think you're a bad person Adam. You've done some terrible things, but you've changed. You aren't the same man that you were back then, and you own your mistakes. The difference between you and men like your uncle is exactly that he won't change and he won't apologize, but you will." Joey squeezed his hand. "I think that's worth something. You are redeeming yourself right now. You are saving people, Adam. I just wish you could see yourself like I do."

Adam let out a laugh before shaking his head, "Everyone keeps saying that and I can barely wrap my head around what that even means... Honestly, it wasn't so long ago that I didn't have a problem hurting people... I didn't go into this Court thing with the intention of counteracting the bad, I just wasn't going to submit to them. I wasn't going to let myself become a prisoner. I've done some awful things on Alea's behalf just to prove that I'm on their side and..." He clicked his tongue, "I don't know what happened... The things she had me doing started to make me sick..." He pulled his hand back and looked down at it, silent for a moment before exhaling. "The one thing I've learned more than anything is that I have been an angry person. I made people suffer because I was envious of what they had. I liked being the one in control, I still do because not having control is terrifying." 

He was starting to go down rabbit holes, his mind unable to focus. "I mean Christ, that's why it is so hard to be around you. Do I push you away? Do I keep you close? I honestly don't know because you're not trying to take my control away but at the same time, you don't let me do things my way... Which isn't a bad thing, you're holding me to the same standard I hold everyone else and ... It's nice." He tsked and shook his head, "And I can't stand it because I want to just give in and let go but I don't know when you'll be gone... And I'll be left wondering where I lost control. Where I decided to be interdependent with someone... I thought loving Dick was hard but I had an out, an excuse. I don't have that with you. All I'm left to face are my own insecurities." 

Adam stared up at the sky for a moment. How the hell did they even get here? They were talking about Elliot not feelings. "Did I just say 'i love you' in a roundabout way? Oh my God, why am I still talking? I am piss drunk."

Joey was smiling widely, face flush. "You're too cute Adam." He said with a huff of a chuckle. "You get pretty honest when you're drunk ..." Joseph reached up and grabbed the cracker bin and put it in Adam's lap. "... Even with yourself, I'd say." Joseph scooted closer to Adam until their thighs were touching, his hand resting on Adam's knee. 

"I love you." Joey said outright. "I know we aren't dating or anything but ... I don't need labels to confirm my feelings for you. However ... To hear you might love me as well is amazing." He nudged Adam.

Adam couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well don't take advantage of it. It's not easy for me to open up." He admit, his arm moving to wrap around Joey's waist before he let his head rest against Joey's. "But ... For the record... I wouldn't mind making it official... When Ma called you my boyfriend it felt... Right... But that doesn't mean there aren't rules we need to go over. We both have ideas on what a relationship would look like and we need to make sure we're on the same page... But we can discuss that tomorrow. I probably won't forget tonight but who knows, I drank a lot."

"Seriously?" Joey said with unfiltered joy. He'd tried to remain level headed through all this, but he was on cloud nine. Adam admitted he had feelings for him  _ and _ said he wanted to date Joseph. He could officially die happy now. "I would love to be your boyfriend ... I'm so excited." 

Joey shifted himself next to Adam and kissed Adam's cheek. "You're right though. We should talk about it in the morning." 

Adam couldn't stop the little side smirk that crossed his lips. "You are too precious." He chuckled before hopping out of the train cargo, knocking the crackers down as he did so. Somehow he managed to pick them up without falling over before he reached to grab his glass. "Normally I would stay up later but I think I'm ready to lie with you." He just wanted to hold Joey. 

It was probably a miracle he made it back to the condo with minimal stumbling, though he did struggle with getting his shoes exactly where he wanted them. His struggle continued with getting the crackers back in the cupboard where he actually missed it completely twice. He adjusted it but it only made it worse, well, to the sober eye anyways because he just left it. Joey trailed behind Adam and tried to fix the messes as he went along in an unobtrusive fashion. He didn't want Adam waking up in the morning with a triggered impulse to clean. 

  
Adam made his way to the bed and opened up his bag, taking his medication before he pulled out a change of clothes. Stripping down wasn't the hard part but trying to fold everything was. Finally, he had changed into pajama bottoms and left it at that before getting into bed and inviting Joey in next to him.

"I'm impressed you did all that by yourself." Joey teased, crawling into bed next to Adam. Joey pushed Adam's hair back with his fingers and let the hand rest on Adam's neck. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" 

"I'm going to take that as I did better than I expected." Adam said, moving so he could wrap his arms around Joey. 

His head moved to rest on Joey's with a hard thud causing Adam to groan, "That was harder than I meant.." He shifted back to take off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He didn't go for resting his forehead against Joey's again but instead laid so his head was beside Joey's. Joseph smiled and moved his hand down to Adam's arm, stopping and squeezing the muscles on his bicep and forearm.

"That feels nice." And just like that Adam was asleep. 

  
  


Usually, he only needed four hours of sleep, but due to the condition around when he went to bed, he slept for a solid seven hours, waking up at six in the morning. He blinked slowly before he slowly shifted away from Joey to grab his glasses and look at his watch. If he were a teenager he'd be panicking about going out of his routine and while there was anxiety around it he just moved straight into meditating. After around thirty minutes he got out of bed and got to work making breakfast that he then plate and set around the table. Usually, he'd let Joey sleep in but they had a lot to talk about and ... Well... Adam wanted to see him. He loved back over to the bed and crawled over to Joey sitting between his legs. He paused to enjoy the view before he moved to start massaging the other’s calves and thighs.

Joey made a humming sound, eyes staying closed a little longer before he finally opened them. He blinked, head turning from on it's side to facing Adam. 

'Good morning.' He reached up with one hand to push his hair out of his face and stretch a little, the other finding one of Adam's forearm and squeezing it. 'That's quite a way to get woken up ... By all means keep going.'

Adam couldn't help but to chuckle softly, "I'm sure it beats waking up to an empty bed." He acknowledged, he was always up well before the other. He worked his way down to Joey's hips, then his sides before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the others lips. "I was thinking we could talk before breakfast." He offered, hands moving on each side of Joey's head to hold himself up. "I was really drunk last night... And while I meant what I said I just wanted to be clear that we were on the same page and were clear on the expectations." 

'I can think of better things to do with our mouths...' Joey suggested.

Adam just shot Joey a look before he shifted back to grab a notebook from the bedside table, "I made a list."

Joey sat up a little, his eyebrow raising. 'You actually made a list?' He asked, looking it over. 'I don't think I've ever had a terms and conditions agreement for a relationship before.' He was lightly teasing him, but continued to read the list through. 'Let me make sure I'm processing this correctly: You want us to have clear and honest communication, an open sexual relationship, and if I'm in your house I need to respect your space ... But I get a place for my toothbrush and lube.' Joey took the pen from the bedside table and signed the list like it was an actual document.

"Yes... I mean personally  _ I  _ don't need an open relationship, I'm happy either way but by the same token I also don't have the highest sex drive and I'm practically married to my work. I want you to have the freedom to get all of your needs met but only if you are being responsible, honest and safe..." He took the notebook back and closed it up before setting it aside. "What is it you want out of this and how do you want it to look." He never had an official relationship before but he's watched plenty of others fall apart.

'Hmm. Take some notes.' Joey said motioning over to the book. 'I like the open relationship idea. I still want commitment though, so no other boyfriends ...And ... I know you are busy and like to travel a lot, but just make sure to talk to me once a day ... Even if it's just for five minutes.' He added on and then it looked like an idea popped up. 'Also, you need to just submit to the fact I could be reading your mind at any time. I won't try to but ... If it happens I don't want to fight about it.' Joseph wanted to be clear on that. Sometimes when he relaxed it happened, it was just part of life for him.

"Well then this isn't going to work. Haven't you heard that I'm a liar? And a manipulator? I can't spew constant bullshit if you're in my head." Adam taunted making Joey roll his eyes but he couldn’t help but to smile, especially when his hands ran up Joey's arms soon cupping his face, "I do... Love you." It felt weird saying it aloud. "And I want this to work... I mean you've lived with me for the last six months, I don't think your conditions are unreasonable." He kissed Joey's forehead. "Mm one more thing... Don't bring lovers over unless you know they won't touch my stuff.... Now then, let's eat."

‘Damn, that thwarts all my plans.’ Joey responded sarcastically.

  
  


The rest of the morning went smoothly and Adam was able to reconnect with Elaine before their flight back to the farm. She apologized for letting Elliot share the space with Adam and even more so since Elliot slapped Adam pretty hard, but towards the end of it it was apparent that Adam was just as much Elaine's child as Elliot was. It made Joey happy to see that despite having a rough past, Adam had a small circle of people that cared about him.    
  
‘How many more hours?’ Joey asked, looking to Adam who had taken up working.   
  
“Six before we land… Then there’s still the drive.”   
  
‘I'm going to see if Raven wants to play cards… You’re welcome to join.’ Joey invited, walking by and kissing Adam’s cheek as he headed to the back of the jet.


End file.
